Valkyria
by Tays1994
Summary: Tú, la manzana prohibida. Yo, el demonio que quiere probarte. Tentador ¿no?- HieixOC.
1. Prólogo

PRÓLOGO

No sé de dónde salió. Sólo sé que estuvo en las profundidades de mi cabeza, nadando para ser plasmado en capítulos. Mis más perversos pensamientos entre una alumna y un profesor. Para vos GranHana, tu inmaculada depravación ha sido contagiosa, disfrútalo. Me inspiré en vos Daiuu, en nuestras conversaciones, gran amiga. Y para vos Irina-chan, gracias por ese desmesurado aliento que me entregas en cada palabra.

Me tiro al agua aún sin saber nadar. Muchos me han dado una frasecita de "hazlo, vos podés", y para mí eso no tiene precio, aquí estoy con mi valentía. Mi primer trabajo en el que voy a invocar a los demonios de la inmoralidad. Espero que el muñeco que compré de Hiei me sea de muchísima suerte. Con respecto a mis otras dos historias, "Un Ángel y Un Demonio" y "Amor Inocente", están en un stand by hasta que pueda hacerme un hueco y continuarlas. Para quienes siguen mis trabajos, no voy a abandonarlos, sólo estoy en una pequeña pausa, gracias por ser pacientes.

Este FanFic está completo, sólo deben esperar las actualizaciones, que espero, no tarden. Cualquier sugerencia, comentario, corrección, review, o trabajo que tengas para mostrarme serán bienvenidos. ¡Gracias por leer!

 _Aclaración:_

-Algunos de los personajes mencionados en esta historia son obra de Yoshihiro Togashi. Las escenas eróticas corren por cuenta mía.

\- Contenido explícito (sexual) y lenguaje obsceno, quedan avisados, no me hago cargo de los daños ocasionados a tu imaginación. Si gustas, te quedas.

\- Esta historia quedará en el rating T para que el público de cualquier edad pueda disfrutarla, sólo los primeros capítulos. Luego pasará al rating M, por obvias razones.

\- También -y por último- quiero destacar que no busco, ni hago hincapié, en que este tipo de relación alumna-profesor sean correctas. Es la fantasía que toda estudiante tiene, por favor. Cada uno sabe lo que opina del tema. No se dice más. ¡DELEITENSE!

 _ **~Forbidden Valkyria~**_

" _Tú, la manzana prohibida. Yo, el demonio que quiere probarte"_


	2. Capítulo 1

::::::::::

 _ **~Forbidden Valkyria~**_

La peor parte de su trabajo es llegar tarde a casa. Hoy no fue una excepción. Apuró el paso. Es uno de esos días en los que prefiere estar sentado en el sofá, mirando una estúpida y desabrida película de acción, con un final predecible, que observar a jóvenes en plena etapa de pubertad alardeando la cantidad de chicas con las que se han acostado, o anhelan hacerlo. Realmente necesita unas vacaciones. Está a punto de perder la carente paciencia que jamás tuvo, y para honestos, odia la rutina. Sin embargo, no todo es malo y patéticamente aburrido en su vida.

Cuando camina a casa, piensa en ella. En lo bien que se ve con su camisa color negra luego de quitársela para hacer el amor. Con sus largas y suaves piernas, abrazándolo, dormida en su pecho, pequeña, extasiada. Esa boca, cursi, ¿no?

¿Quién lo creería? Un tipo serio, frígido e intolerante al afecto, apático, desviando la cabeza hacia pensamientos perversos que le hacen erizar la piel, y claro, dejarlo con las ganas de hacerla suya en cada oportunidad que tenga.

Abre la puerta del departamento que comparte con su compañera. Las luces están apagadas, seguramente tardará un rato en venir a casa, enciende una lámpara. Por lo general, está ocupada en esa tediosa oficina, arreglando las cagadas que su melodramático jefe comete. Deja el bolso en la mesa ratona. Libros y cuadernos que necesita para el trabajo están allí, apilados y a la vez, desordenados. En conclusión, es un completo desastre.

Suspiró con pesadez. Supone que tiene que aguardar otra noche más, es por eso que se tiró totalmente desganado y cansado en el sofá, estúpidamente cómodo.

Intenta, en vano, descansar sus ojos, puesto que oye susurros en la habitación. Subió las escaleras pensando que estaba allí, quizás, saliendo de la ducha y por eso no lo había escuchado entrar. Abrió la puerta.

\- ¡Mierda, Mukuro! ¿Qué haces?- gritó completamente asombrado y con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

La mujer abrazaba una maleta, compungida, mientras sollozaba.

\- ¿Qué crees? No puedo seguir con esta mentira, Hiei. No puedo fingir ser la novia perfecta cuando no lo soy-

\- ¿De qué hablas?- se sentó a su lado, en la cama, apoyando una mano en su hombro, ella se la quitó rápidamente.

\- Me voy. Lo lamento - acarició su mejilla, quizás, sería la última vez que lo haría.

Un minuto de silencio para procesar la situación. El pelinegro retomó, tragando fuerte y esperando que a pesar de que la respuesta fuera la cruda realidad, sea la más honesta.

\- ¿Quién?-

\- Mi jefe -

Hiei se limitó a asentir con el cabeza, abatido. Quería que todo lo que estaba viendo fuese producto del cansancio y estrés del trabajo. Esa respuesta realmente le había roto el alma en mil pedazos. No podía dejar de recordar las ocasiones en las llegaba tarde, y él, debía soportar todas sus protestas gracias a ese desagradable tipo.

Ideaba en su cabeza escenas de su, ahora, ex prometida, gimiendo y saboreando el sexo de otro hombre que no fuese él. Increíble la serenidad con la que estaba manejando todo esto. Quería romperle la cara a ese patético ser con sus propios puños, estaba con furia, desbordante furia.

\- Hiei, yo...-

Intentó abrazarlo y que las cosas se calmaran, sin embargo, se puso de pie bruscamente y cogió una foto de la mesa de noche. Mukuro estaba besando su mejilla, felices.

\- Toma...llévatela junto con todo lo que es tuyo. No quiero volver a ver tu latosa presencia en esta casa, ni siquiera a un kilómetro de ella-

La pelirroja hizo amague de esbozar una palabra, pero ciertamente las circunstancias no lo ameritan. Era mejor cerrar la boca e irse cabizbaja. Tomó la fotografía y se marchó, no sin antes mirarlo por última vez a los ojos. Él la ignoró. Los errores que uno comete pueden hacerte odiar o amar a una persona, y en este caso, Hiei comenzaba a aborrecer a una mujer, que en su momento, creyó que podía convertirse en su futura esposa. Hoy es merecedora de ser olvidada. Dejar todos esos recuerdos en un cajón, bajo mil candados, tirar las llaves al fondo del mar, y rehacer su vida. Es hora.

::::::::::

Afuera no se podía oír ni una sola alma. Son las cinco de la mañana y todavía no amanece. Los faros de la calle encendidos y algún que otro auto desvelado que pasa haciendo un poco de bulla. Hiei seguía sin dormir, de hecho, no pudo hacerlo desde que Mukuro se fue hace unas pocas horas, y por más que lo intentaba no podía sacársela de la cabeza.

Quiso ordenar los pensamientos, comenzando por poner en una caja las pertenencias de la mujer. Indudablemente no vendría por ellas y quemarlas no era una opción viable ya que no se encontraba en sus cabales y probablemente prendería fuego el departamento.

Tomó su teléfono, dudoso. La única persona que podría estar despierta a estas horas y lúcida es su amigo Kurama. Un bar tender de Tokio, pelirrojo y atento. Ambos fueron juntos a la preparatoria, y desde entonces, se convirtieron en grandes amigos. Es uno de los pocos que entiende su mal carácter y su extraño humor.

\- ¡Hiei! ¿Eres tú?- la voz del muchacho se oía alegre.

\- Si...- contestó sin muchas ganas- Kurama...no sé cómo empezar...- rió amargamente.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Sucedió algo malo?-

\- Algo así. No es momento para hablar de eso, sólo quiero irme de aquí-

\- No te preocupes. No hace falta ni que llamaras. Puedes venir cuando quieras-

\- Alistaré algunas cosas-

La confianza que le tiene a ese hombre, que con tan solo unas pocas palabras, hacía falta para que Kurama supiera, que el momento por el que está atravesando Hiei, es pésimo.

 _"¿Qué se siente cuando la persona que amas rompe tu corazón en mil pedazos? Me destrozas por dentro. Sacas mi alma, la lastimas, la apuñalas y luego pretendes que no sucedió absolutamente nada. Para añadir sufrimiento, me pides perdón y te marchas"_

::::::::::

Los días pasaron, él quiso procesar un poco la situación antes de largarse de ese maldito apartamento insufrible. Encendió el auto, un bonito y oscuro A4. Había armado unas maletas ligeras para largarse de ese triste departamento. Kurama le ofreció su casa, pero él se negó. Necesitaba su espacio y estar tranquilo, aún cuando el "zorro", como le gustaba llamarlo, casi no se hallara en el lugar. Acordaron que le ayudaría a encontrar un apartamento en Tokio donde se sintiera cómodo y en paz.

El viaje era largo, pero la tranquilidad de ir escuchando música y contemplar el paisaje no se la entregaba nada más. Encendió la radio mientras conducía.

 _"_ _When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep. Stuck in reverse. And the tears come streaming down your face. When you lose something you can't replace. When you love someone, but it goes to waste. Could it be worse?_ _..."_

\- ¿Qué es esto?- se preguntó indignado y cambió la emisora.

 _"_ _You see her when you close your eyes. Maybe one day you'll understand why. Everything you touch surely dies. But you only need the light when it's burning low. Only miss the sun when it starts to snow. Only know you love her when you let her go_ _..."_

\- ¡No!- volvió a buscar.

 _"_ _Hey there, Delilah. Don't you worry about the distance. I'm right there if you get lonely. Give this song another listen. Close your eyes. Listen to my voice, it's my disguise. I'm by your side. Oh, it's what you do to me. Oh, it's what you do to me_ _..."_

\- Carajo...-

 _"_ _And I wanna be there when you're. Coming down. And I wanna be there when you hit the ground. So don't go away. Say what you say. Say that you'll stay. Forever and a day, in the time of my life. Cos I need more time, yes I need more time. Just to make things right_ _..."_

\- ¡Basura!-

 _"_ _See the market place in old Algiers. Send me photographs and souveniers. Just remember when a dream appears. You belong to me. And I'm always so alone without you. Maybe you'll be lonesome, too?_ _..."_

\- ¡Demonios! ¿Qué no hay nada bueno para escuchar?- ya exasperado, cambió otra vez de emisora.

 _"_ _Wins a broken heart. One that broke apart. Shattered from the start. Are you there?Do you read me? Are you there? I don't feel you anymore_ _..."_

\- Maldita porquería...- espetó molesto, absolutamente todas las canciones le traían recuerdos absurdos de su ex novia.

 _"I was cryin' when i met you, now i'm tryin' to forget you. love it sweet misery. i was cryin' just to get you, now i'm dyin' 'cause i let you. Do what you do down on me..."_

\- Perra...No hay nada mejor que MI música. Estúpida radio...-

Tomó el mando de la situación y puso un CD de esos olvidados en la gaveta del carro. Una buena variedad de rock pesado y canciones para olvidar a una bruja malvada.

Golpeaba sus manos contra el volante al ritmo de la canción de rock.

 _"Say your prayers little one. Don't forget, my son to include everyone...Tuck you in, warm within, keep you free from sin. Till the sandman he comes...Sleep with one eye open, gripping your pillow tight. Exit light enter night. Take my hand off to never never land…"_

::::::::::

\- Y ese fue todo el trágico suceso de mi apestosa vida- comentó con sarcasmo.

Hiei bebió un trago de algo que parecía ser bastante fuerte. Kurama se apoyó en la barra pensativo.

\- No seas así contigo, Hiei. Fue una maldita desgraciada, lo reconozco. Pero no tienes por qué sentir que tu mundo se ha ido a un acantilado-

\- Deja de compadecerte de mí, zorro- bebió más, estaba ebrio- No necesito tu lástima-

\- No siento lástima por ti. Y ya deja de beber, estás ebrio-

\- No...estoy...hip...ebrio...hip...-

Kurama le quitó la bebida de sus manos-

\- ¡Dame eso, Kurama!-

\- Deja de comportarte como un alcohólico. Mañana tienes una entrevista y no quiero que te aparezcas oliendo a vodka- el pelirrojo ríe- Te llevaré a casa-

\- ¿Puedo quedarme con la botella?...hip- inquirió con presunta inocencia.

\- Ni lo pienses...- sentenció- "No te reconozco..."- suspiró con pesadez, se sentía extraño verlo de esa forma, tan decaído por una mujer.

::::::::::

Caminaban por un pasillo repleto de casilleros. El calvo y ameno tipo a su lado le explicaba la situación.

\- El profesor Jakimioto contrajo una terrible enfermedad, no me explicó detalladamente de qué se trata ni por cuánto tiempo, pero no puede estar en contacto con las personas, ya sabe...contagios y esas cosas- Hiei asintió.

\- Necesito el trabajo, si es un mes o dos para mí está bien- su seriedad es una de las características más destacadas en él.

\- ¡Perfecto!-

\- Por cierto ¿cómo es el comportamiento en esta institución?-

\- No se preocupe por eso. Nuestros estudiantes pueden ser engorrosos, pero no tendrá problema alguno. De ser así, me avisa inmediatamente- el sujeto le daba un toque de certidumbre a Hiei.

\- Trabajé con alumnos desobedientes, así que supongo que tengo un poco de experiencia domesticando animales- el director ríe con ganas apoyando una mano en el hombro del pelinegro, éste lo acompaña incómodo por la estrepitosa risa.

\- Comienza a caerme bien, señor Jaganshi. ¿Cuándo podría empezar?-

Hiei se pierde en una de las jóvenes que pasa al lado suyo, cargaba una mochila y el típico uniforme azul con falda tableada, corta. Hacen contacto visual por un segundo, luego desvía la mirada para contestarle al director. La peli castaña le guiñó un ojo y siguió su camino sonriendo juguetonamente.

\- Ah...eh...Mañana mismo-

\- Excelente, excelente- el director observó que Hiei se quedó mirando a la jovencita- No le preste atención, es un caso aparte...especial-

\- Oh...entiendo...-

\- Acompáñeme a la oficina...-

::::::::::

Kurama le sirve una bebida fresca al pelinegro. El bar está con los clientes habituales, así que se pueden hablar con tranquilidad.

\- ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Ya tienes el empleo?-

\- ¡Saluda al monótono y tedioso profesor de siempre! Me enviaste a un colegio de niñitos humildes- dijo con ironía, Kurama se echa a reír, conocía su hosco carácter- ¿Qué es tan gracioso, zorro?-

\- A pesar de todo sigues siendo un gruñón, Hiei. En eso nunca cambiarás-

\- Lo cómico no te favorece, payaso- afiló su mirada.

\- ¿Más?- ofrece llenar su copa.

\- Deja la botella, se considerado, mañana es mi primer día-

\- ¿Vas a convertirte en un alcohólico?-

\- Probablemente-

\- ¿Quieres ahogar tus penas en alcohol?-

\- Quizás-

\- ¿Vas a volverte un loco desquiciado?-

\- Ya lo soy-

\- Pórtate bien, demente-

\- Nunca-

\- No hagas locuras-

\- Zorro astuto- se pone de pie.

\- ¿A dónde vas? Paga esa bebida-

\- Aún no me pagan. ¡La casa invita!- saluda a lo lejos casi saliendo del lugar, Kurama negó divertido con la cabeza, al menos no perdió su socarronería.

::::::::::

Se vistió conforme a lo que le habían pedido. Claro que no era ningún instituto ordinario, puesto que la mayoría de alumnos de éste, son considerados millonarios. Algunos, hijos de empresarios exitosos, otros, propietarios de grandes fortunas, además de niños con padres dedicados a la política o con cargos importantes en el gobierno.

\- Oh, bonito uniforme. Quiero carbonizarlo, maldita sea- conducía su auto hacia el instituto- Otra vez la estúpida rutina. ¡Cómo te odio!-

::::::::::

\- ¡Hola, Vally!-

\- ¿Vally, cómo estás?-

\- Vally ¿qué onda?-

\- ¡Vally! ¿Qué tal tu examen de matemática?-

Si, al parecer nadie me llama por mi nombre, Valkyria. No sé cómo ni cuándo fue que me convertí en la chica más popular del instituto. Soy todo un mito aquí. Algunos dicen que mi fama se debe a cada uno de los chicos guapos que intentan ligar conmigo. Otros, hablan sobre mi físico agraciado, mi personalidad extrovertida, agradable, angelical y a veces, la más perra de todas. Los demás, siempre lo mismo, "excelentes calificaciones", "viene de una buena familia", "tiene poderes sobrenaturales o una vagina dentada", bla, bla, bla. Patéticas fabulaciones acerca de mi nivel social.

¿Ven ese chico corpulento en los casilleros? ¡Tonto James! Cada vez que hablamos intenta tener algún tipo de acercamiento más íntimo conmigo. No lo entienden, son todos unos imbéciles. Tus músculos no me llaman la atención, tu bronceado me parece fraudulento y tu obsesión conmigo me resulta fastidiosa. Tus halagos me producen urticaria. Por favor, quítate de mi vista.

\- ¡Pero miren a quién tenemos aquí!-

\- ¿Cómo has estado, James?-

¿Pensaron que iba a ignorarlo? No, allí está la raíz de la cuestión. No importa cuántas veces desvíe mi mirada hacia cualquier parte, él siempre va a hablarme, así eso signifique una molestia para mí.

\- Vally, te he buscado por todas partes-

Ella es Botan, mi mejor y prácticamente mi única amiga verdadera. Si, rescato verdadera. Ella, significa contarle secretos a una tumba, sellada herméticamente por dentro y por fuera con un blindaje nivel leyenda. No consigo sobrevivir en esta etapa de "adoremos a nuestra deidad Valkyria" sin ella. Sé que suena superficial, frívolo, y pensarán que tengo en ego en las nubes, pero ¿a quién no le gustaría sacar su lado más salvaje sólo una vez en la vida? Es decir, el mundo te desea y puedes tener a quien quieras en tus pies sólo ¿por qué? ¿Por llevar un par de senos prominentes, una minifalda tableada y una diminuta tanga de encaje? ¡Vamos!

\- Lo siento, estaba buscando unos libros en mi casillero-

A pesar de que sostienen que me como al universo y cualquier bicho volador que pase enfrente de mí, también devoro libros. Tengo magníficas calificaciones, sólo por no decir "las mejores". Si, puede ser que me guste mucho estudiar. No obstante, tengo padres pretenciosos, quieren que tenga el futuro asegurado. Que me involucre en algo relacionado con la contabilidad, la medicina o que me case con algún anciano multimillonario a punto del paro cardíaco. Aún no me decido, pero el vejestorio me excita.

No tengo sueños ni metas, vivo el día a día y eso si tengo suerte. Si, se que están pensando. ¿Clases de ballet, una profesora de francés por las tardes y el té a las cinco con galletas? Dieron en el blanco. Miss perfección.

Caminando hacia el salón, todos me saludan. Creen conocerme. Pequeños ilusos. Me siento junto con mi muchacha de cabello celeste.

\- ¡Silencio, clase!-

¡Disculpe señor director! Es el tipo más raro que vi en toda mi vida. Debe lustrarse esa calva cien veces al día. Enamorado por años de la profesora de filosofía, nunca se animó a decirlo. Ambos harían una bonita pareja. Viviendo en la sombra de sus insípidos trabajos, bebiendo sus amargos cafés por las mañanas y usando esas gafas de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, creo que tienen conexión a la red. ¿Un roto para un descocido? Sí, eso mismo.

\- Tengo que hacer un comunicado de última hora. Su profesor de matemáticas no podrá venir por un tiempo indefinido. No me ha dicho las razones pero es algo que debemos conversar-

¡Venga! El anciano que nos hace la vida imposible tiene las horas contadas, y yo que no pude despedirme de él diciéndole que sus anticuadas clases son inentendibles. Oh, genial, aún tiene mi último examen y esa nota será definitoria para la aprobación del semestre. ¡Maldito octogenario decrépito! Nos succionaba la juventud con cada ejercicio.

::::::::::

La jovencita de ojos color chocolate y cabello castaño hasta la cintura, apoya su cabeza, desganada, en el pupitre. Cierra los ojos por unos minutos pensando.

\- "Aquí va otro maldito profesor suplente astroso"-

Disgustada por cada reemplazo que le ha tocado ver, comienza a tararear una canción en un momento tan inoportuno, como si fuera una desequilibrada mental. Pero sin importar lo que opinen los demás, rodó sus ojos malhumorada, realmente no estaba escuchando a su director.

\- Quiero presentarles al profesor suplente. El señor Hiei Jaganshi-

El sujeto de ojos rubíes asintió, saludando, con la cabeza, con su incomparable sequedad. El uniforme le quedaba a la perfección, es más, el color azul resaltaba sus fornidos y bien trabajados brazos, y esa corbata, meticulosamente bien hecha, era un punto a su favor. Ni qué hablar de ese cabello puntiagudo desafiando la gravedad.

Valkyria al oír el nombre del susodicho, levantó su mirada esperando ver al individuo, que durante los próximos días, iba a ser el mártir de su vida.

\- ¡Mierda!- espetó con asombro.

::::::::::

Canciones:

Fix You- Coldplay

Let Her Go- Passenger

Hey There Delilah- Plain White T´s

Don´t Go Away- Oasis

You Belong To Me- Jason Wade

Over and Out- Foo Fighters

Enter Sandman- Metallica


	3. Capítulo 2

::::::::::

 _ **~Forbidden Valkyria~**_

\- ¡Mierda!- espetó con asombro.

El profesor suplente era el mismo hombre que se cruzó ayer por la mañana en el pasillo. Qué coincidencia, ¿no?

\- ¿Qué sucede, Vally?- inquirió Botan susurrando, ella sonrió.

\- ¿No lo ves? Ese tipo está que se parte solo- la joven aún no lograba cerrar la boca, parecía haber visto al tipo más sexy y fornido de la historia.

\- Sólo estará aquí un par de días y luego no lo volverás a ver, no exageres-

\- Admítelo-

\- Si, está que me lo como entre dos panes, ¿feliz?-

\- Completa y absoluta. Creo que comenzarán a gustarme los cálculos, las estadísticas y sobretodo, quiero contarle con la calculadora ese par de bíceps-

\- Con cuidado, niña. Es mayor que tú y ni siquiera lo conoces-

\- ¿Crees en el amor a primera vista? Puedo hacerle una resonancia magnética en este instante- puso las manos como si sacara una foto.

\- No me digas, experta. Cuenta todo-

\- Soltero, sin hijos, vive solo y está dispuesto a tener una aventura con una jovencita de diecisiete años-

\- ¿Cómo sabes todo es?-

\- No tiene anillo, es muy joven, y vi su carro en la entrada del colegio. Conozco todos los autos que estacionan allí, y justamente ese, no me pareció conocerlo. Y por último, él todavía no conoce de lo que soy capaz-

\- Eres una maldita- rió la peli celeste.

\- Maldita, perra, Botan, pe-rra-

Los susurros comenzaban a enfadas al calvo señor.

\- ¿Pueden hacer silencio ustedes dos?- él las retó, claro, no escuchó una sola palabra de lo que dijeron.

\- Lo siento, director- Valkyria le sonrió al profesor suplente, éste le desvió la mirada al instante.

\- Dime que no tienes pensado hacer lo que creo que harás- inquirió Botan.

\- Tú dímelo. Me conoces-

Esa sonrisa juguetona en el rostro de Vally es el primer indicio de que una persona que le falta un tornillo hará diabluras en cualquier momento.

::::::::::

La clase resultaba entretenida. Los estudiantes supieron entender todas las explicaciones que el maestro daba, a excepción de la peli castaña que se ocupaba más por observarlo detenidamente, que hacer los ejercicios que dictaminó.

\- Hay una simple forma de realizar estas operaciones. Para resolver las ecuaciones se deben quitar denominadores, si los tiene. Para ello se multiplica ambos lados de la igualdad por el mínimo común múltiplo de los denominadores. Sacar paréntesis. Pasa todos los términos que contenga la incógnita a un lado de la igualdad y los demás al otro lado- la voz sonaba tan firme y rígida que todos prestaban suma atención- Recordar que todo sumando de un lado de la igualdad pasa al otro con el signo opuesto. Se le suma en ambos lados el opuesto del número que queremos eliminar. Si está multiplicando, se elimina multiplicando ambos lados por el inverso del número que queremos eliminar de ese lado. Resumiendo, en una igualdad puede hacer lo que le convenga, sumar o multiplicar por un número, hacer una raíz, siempre que lo haga en ambos lados de ella - la jovencita levantó la mano, pidiendo permiso para preguntar- ¿Si?-

\- Valkyria.

\- No sé si podré aprenderme todos los nombres, son muchos-

\- No se preocupe. Sé que no estará mucho tiempo aquí, pero estoy segura de que no olvidará el mío. Es decir...admito que es un poco extraño- la muchacha sonrió.

\- ¿Qué querías preguntar?- evadió el comentario.

\- Me gustaría que explicara nuevamente la fórmula-

\- Claro...Una ecuación es un enunciado matemático que tiene dos expresiones separadas por un signo igual. La expresión a la izquierda del signo igual tiene el mismo valor que la expresión a la derecha. Una o ambas expresiones pueden contener variables. Resolver una ecuación implica trabajar con las expresiones y encontrar el valor de las variables. Para que la ecuación se mantenga igual, debes aplicar la misma operación a ambos lados de la ecuación. Si multiplicamos, o dividimos, un lado por una cantidad, debemos multiplicar, o dividir, el otro lado por la misma cantidad. Esta ecuación se puede resolver dividiendo ambos lados por siete. Puedes verificar tu cálculo sustituyendo el valor de x en la ecuación original-

\- Gracias, creo que lo he captado-

\- No entendiste una mierda, Valkyria- le susurra Botan.

\- Exacto. Pero compartimos una linda conversación ¿no lo crees?- ambas rieron.

\- Por cierto, el profesor Jakimioto me ha pedido que les entregue sus exámenes- comentó Hiei.

El pelinegro comenzó a nombrar por apellidos a los alumnos.

\- ¿Llistosella?- Hiei pensó "qué apellido más raro", luego de ver el nombre supo de dónde provenía.

\- Origen catalán-

Valkyria se acercó a recibir el examen, se sorprendió de la baja nota de éste.

\- ¡Carajo! ¿Acaso ese tipo está demente? ¿Un tres?- masculló exasperada.

\- Debiste estudiar más-

\- ¿Está burlándose? Nuestro profesor tiene una forma de enseñar bastante hipnotizante. En resumen, creo que su cuerpo desprende moléculas de cloroformo y hace adormecer a este batallón. Sus clases son un desperdicio de tiempo y no quiero mencionar la parte de que sus métodos de enseñanza no han prosperado en ninguno de nosotros ¿Y usted me dice que debí estudiar más?-

\- Pero veo que a algunos les ha ido mejor que a ti. Sólo fueron algunas operaciones, no va a cambiar el rumbo de su vida, señorita ¿Valkyria, cierto?-

La joven se quedó con la boca abierta, volvió a su pupitre resignada.

\- No me digas que te pones así por una simple nota...- Botan no aguantó susurrarle.

\- Me encanta protagonizar el papel de la estudiante histérica. Voy a volverlo loco-

\- Tú si que tienes agallas, amiga-

La primera clase del profesor Jaganshi finalizó.

::::::::::

La madre de Valkyria fue a recogerla al instituto como suele hacerlo todos los días. Si no puede hacerlo, manda a tu chofer privado para que la busque. Teme que su hija se convierta en una cualquiera sino está en su casa luego de la escuela.

\- ¿Cómo te fue hoy?-

\- Excelente, obtuve un tres en matemáticas- le hizo entrega de la hoja- Creo que es el mejor día de toda mi vida- su madre observa la tranquilidad con la que dice las cosas.

\- ¿De qué hablas, Valkyria? Ya mismo iré a hablar con tu profesor. ¡Esa nota es inaceptable!- gritó exasperada.

\- Bla, bla, bla. Mamá, ni siquiera el profesor titular está. Solamente el suplemente-

\- Iré de todas formas-

\- No, mamá. Es su primer día, no hagas un escándalo por un insignificante tres..-

Tarde, su madre había salido del auto camino al salón de clases donde Hiei se encontraba solo, ordenando su bolso.

Alguien golpeó la puerta, visualizó a una mujer de cabello rubio ceniza y un conjunto deportivo.

\- ¿Si?-

\- Disculpe, ¿usted es el profesor de Llistosella Valkyria?-

\- Sólo soy un reemplazo-

\- Mi hija recibió esta nota el día de hoy, y necesitaría saber por qué fue- le hizo entrega de las hojas.

\- Yo no evalué ese examen, tampoco estoy a cargo de las puntuaciones de los alumnos. Si su hija se sacó un tres, quizás debió estudiar un poco más-

\- A ella siempre le costó matemáticas. ¿Puede decirme qué hizo mal?- Hiei observó y verificó los errores.

\- Su hija desarrolla bien las operaciones pero tiene un serio problema con los signos-

\- Nunca le han gustado-

\- Es algo muy simple que con algunas clases particulares se puede resolver- nunca fue su virtud dar consejos, pero la ocasión lo amerita.

\- ¿Usted podría ser su tutor?-

\- Emm...no, yo no- titubeaba por la presión que ejercía esa mujer.

\- Por favor, le pagaré lo que usted quiera-

\- No creo que sea necesario, yo no- la madre de Vally, inmediatamente escribió en un anotador.

\- Ésta es la dirección, mañana por la tarde lo esperará-

La mujer salió del aula en dirección al auto. Hiei suspiró pesado, no pudo decir ni una sola palabra. ¡Excelente primer día! La joven de peli castaña entró sigilosamente para

que su madre no la viera.

\- Gracias- Hiei notó su presencia pero ni siquiera la miró.

\- Sólo lo hago por el dinero- respondió secamente.

\- Si, jefe- hizo la reverencia que un soldado haría y salió, Hiei rodó sus ojos, cansado. Comenzaba a creer que esa niña era todo un problema.

::::::::::

Valkyria se encontraba en su habitación, elegante y enorme, vistiendo un pijama de dos piezas color celeste. Por supuesto, ¡odiaba el rosa! Rodaba por toda la cama hablando por su teléfono en forma de zapato con su mejor amiga Botan.

\- Te digo que mañana por la tarde vendrá-

\- Eres una maldita suertuda, Vally. Cuando crezca quiero ser como tú-

\- Y lo harás, sólo hace falta que primero crezcas y luego saque tu lado más salvaje-

\- Procura no enamorarte- rió del otro lado.

\- ¿Cómo crees? No, eso no. Sólo quiero divertirme con mi sexy profesor. Cumplir mis fantasías excitantes y gemir arriba del escritorio, nada más. ¿Es mucho pedir?-

\- Lo cumplirás. Conociéndote, se que lo harás-

\- Eso espero- suspira con pesadez- Hoy los escuché hablar nuevamente del tema-

\- No me digas-

\- Si, no sé cómo ni cuándo preguntárselo. Estoy un poco cansada de oír los murmullos- la voz de la joven se oía un poco angustiante.

\- ¿Qué decían?-

\- Mi padre dijo que ELLA mandó otra carta, que está como loca insistiendo-

\- Estoy segura de que algún día te dejarán conocerla-

\- Botan, pasó un año desde que me enteré que soy adoptada y mis padres aún no me dicen quién es mi verdadera mamá. No me dejan buscarla, no me dan datos, no quieren que la conozca. Es frustrante-

\- Lo sé, pero debes tener paciencia. Sé que es una situación difícil, inclusive para mí. No sé qué decirte, quiero ayudarte-

\- Con tu sola compañía me basta. Debo colgar, si mi MADRE ve que estuve dieciséis minutos hablando con mi mejor amiga me matará. Ya sabes lo chiflada que se pone- rodó sus ojos.

\- Tranquila, nos vemos mañana en el colegio. Adiós-

La situación con los padres de Valkyria se tornó problemática desde hace un año, puesto que por casualidad, se enteró que es adoptada. Infinitas veces trató, inútilmente,

de obtener datos sobre su madre biológica, la cual ahora, está pidiendo conocerla. Ellos negaron que la joven acceda a esa información. Por inseguridad, pavor y por miedo

a que la verdad sea tan dolorosa como chocarse contra un tren de frente.

::::::::::

Hiei tenía enfrente una bebida bien fría y a Kurama quien además de servir a otras personas, conversaba con él.

\- Te digo que mañana por la tarde iré-

\- Qué suertudo eres. ¿Visitando a una estudiante?- el pelirrojo se echa a reír.

\- Y es sólo el primer día-

\- Sólo procura no enamorarte, ¿sí? Mira que esas jovencitas dan problemas, Hiei-

\- ¿Eres idiota o qué? Es sólo una egocéntrica y caprichosa niña, y claro, adinerada. Sólo voy porque lo necesito-

\- Lo sé. ¿Más?- ofreció llenar su copa nuevamente.

\- No, iré a casa, debo ordenar algunas cosas-

\- ¿Y con...ya sabes...cómo te sientes?-

\- No me menciones ese tema. ¿Crees que voy a andar llorando por los rincones por una perra codiciosa como Mukuro? Estás bien equivocado, Kurama-

\- Discúlpame-

\- No te preocupes, ese tema está cerrado para mí. Me voy-

\- Cuídate, galán-

\- Estúpido, zorro- espetó.

::::::::::

El timbre de la gran casa de la familia Llistosella sonó. Hiei quedó asombrado de lo inmensa que era y de la cantidad de flores que contenía. El aroma de un perfume floral se podía oler desde la entrada. Casi doscientos metros cruzó con su carro desde la calle hasta llegar a una enorme fuente ubicada a pasos de la puerta. Seguramente, esa mansión estaba repleta de habitaciones. ¡Qué curiosidad!

\- Señor Jaganshi, bienvenido. Siéntase como en su casa- la madre de Vally abrió la puerta y lo invitó a pasar.

\- "Ojala me sintiera como en mi casa"- pensó el pelinegro.

\- Valkyria está esperándolo en la sala. Por cierto ¿cuánto cuesta su clase?-

\- Ah, eh...realmente no lo sé pero...-

\- No se preocupe. Tome. Le daré el resto mañana-

Hiei, a primera vista, notó que el dinero recibido era demasiado.

\- Señora Llistosella, ésto es demasiado, no puedo recibirlo-

\- Tómalo, lo que sea por mi niña-

::::::::::

Valkyria se encontraba en la sala, sentada en un gran piano de cola negro, tocando teclas para pasar el rato, aunque no sonaba para nada mal. La habitación tenía algunas pinturas de artistas reconocidos que, claro, Hiei no tenía idea de los nombres. Algunas eran muy buenas, otras eran trazos de colores. Los grandes ventanales dejaban entrar los rayos de sol y las cortinas se movían con la suave brisa de una hermosa tarde.

\- No se oye nada mal...-

Vally sonrió al identificar la voz masculina. No había dudas, era él. Sonrió.

\- Piano, ballet, múltiples idiomas, danzas contemporáneas y ahora...matemáticas-

\- ¿Valkyria, cierto?- otra vez burlándose de su nombre, fingiendo no recordarlo.

\- Profesor, Jaganshi- sonrió triunfante.

\- Valkyria, debo irme a una reunión de negocios. En un par de horas volveré. Espero que aprendas algo y hazle caso a tu profesor- la madre se marcha con su intento de reproche y los deja solos.

\- Claro, mamá. Obedeceré a todas sus órdenes- contestó juguetonamente.

\- Está bien, adiós-

\- ¿Listo para enseñarme?- se muerde el labio inferior seductoramente.

\- ¿Eso es un trabajo o un castigo?-

\- Para ti, un premio-

\- Yo diría una tortura, de esas que duran un minuto pero parece mil años-

\- Será divertido, lo prometo...No morderé- ésto último lo susurra, mientras se sientan en una gran mesa con sillas de estilo antiguo.

::::::::::

La hora pasó y Vally se sentía a gusto con el profesor. De hecho, le estaba gustando la manera en la que él se expresaba y las formas que usaba para explicarle todo detalladamente. Pero claro, era más lo que miraba al pelinegro, que el caso que le hacía.

\- Y así es cómo se hacen...-

\- Creí que eran más difíciles. Es decir, sé que tengo un problema severo con los signos, fue siempre mi maldito flagelo-

\- Esos puedes hacerlos sola. Son fáciles-

\- Claro, muy simples- espetó con ironía- ¿Por qué no le agrega dificultad? ¿O cree que no puedo con ello?- afiló su mirada.

\- Tres preguntas máximo-

\- ¿Tiene novia? ¿Vive solo? ¿Su auto es de color negro?-

\- Acerca del ejercicio, señorita Llistosella-

\- No, no tengo ninguna pregunta- rió con ganas y de la nada.

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?- Vally se acercó con mirada penetrante.

\- La manera en la que los profesores huyen de las estudiantes. Me resulta divertido que se cohíban tanto y crean que no tienen sueños, ya sabe..."esos" sueños, cuando toda adolescente sueña con una clase particular, en el medio de la sala de su casa. ¡Demonios!- mordió el lápiz con seducción, mientras seguía escribiendo en la hoja.

\- No sé cuál es su punto, señorita. Pero le aseguro que no me resulta atractiva y de serlo así, debe ser alarmante para usted que alguien no quiera quedar aprisionado frente a miss popularidad. Yo sólo me limito a hacer mi trabajo-

\- Y eres tan maliciosamente bueno en eso...-

\- ¿Qué?-

\- ¡Terminé!- evadió su pregunta.

\- Déjame ver-

\- Seguro, búscale los errores-

\- Aquí. El signo negativo, pasa a ser positivo. Eso te cambia todo el resultado. Los demás...están bien-

\- ¡Mierda!-

\- También tiene un serio problema con tus palabras-

\- ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! Es el único que hice mal-

\- Es cuestión de práctica. Te dejaré algunos. Mañana los corregiré, y espero que no haya ningún error-

\- Cometería hasta el peor de los pecados solo para que vuelva, profesor Jaganshi- sonríe con picardía.

\- Sólo...has tu tarea y practica, en lo posible deja de las tonterías a un lado. No quiero "cohibirme"-

\- ¡Si, mi general!- otra vez hizo una reverencia como un soldado.

\- Señor Jaganshi. Espero que mi niña se haya portado bien. Suele ser el peor ejemplo de rebeldía-

\- No se preocupe-

\- Lo acompañaré a la salida-

\- ¡Adiós, profesor Jaganshi!- sabía que gritarle le sonaría fastidioso, así que lo hizo a propósito- ¡Ay! Se me antoja una clase particular del cuerpo humano con usted en mi habitación...- susurra.

::::::::::


	4. Capítulo 3

::::::::::

 _ **~Forbidden Valkyria~**_

Luego de la clase particular con el profesor Jaganshi, Valkyria llama a Botan, desde su habitación, para contarle cómo le fue. Marca el número en su teléfono con forma de zapato y se tira en la cama cómodamente, preparada para el relato suntuoso.

\- ¡Cuenta todo con lujo de detalles!-

\- Tranquila, Botan, no pasó nada. Sólo tuvimos sexo salvaje arriba del piano de casa, en la barra de la cocina, en el sofá, ah y en el jardín junto a la fuente. Nada más que eso-

\- Ya quisieras. Se te cae la baba por probarlo-

La peli castaña se dio vuelta mirando al techo y suspiró - ¿Tanto se me nota?-

\- Vally, terminarás enamorada de un hombre mayor. ¿Cuánto tiene, 30, 35?-

\- Por cómo habla y la forma en la que me mira debe tener unos...27...-

\- No se te escapó nada, ¿verdad?- Botan ríe desde el otro lado.

\- ¿Cómo crees? Me habla y se me humedece la ropa interior-

\- ¡Asquerosa!-

\- Llámame como quieras, en un par de días me envidiarás-

\- Es mayor, Valkyria, ya déjalo-

\- ¡Nunca! El tren en la vida pasa sólo una vez y esta pasajera está dispuesta a subirse a esa locomotora ardiente. ¿Dejarías pasar una oportunidad así?-

Botan quedó por un momento pensativa. Luego asintió con la cabeza - Es atractivo, lo sabemos. Pero puede que esté casado o de novio, deja de insistir-

\- No, nada de eso. Es soltero-

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

\- Nadie estando en pareja vendría a la casa de una estudiante sexy a "ayudarla con sus tareas". Nadie menor de 40 años, claro está- responde irónica.

\- Qué lista eres, amiga-

\- Algún día escribiré un libro titulado "La vida de una inocente e inofensiva joven en manos de un seductor profesor de secundaria que quiere arrebatarle la poca virginidad que trae encima". Bueno...es muy largo, pero servirá-

\- Tienes la vida planeada, Vally-

Desde este punto, todo el esplendor de la conversación comenzó a decaer - No digas tonterías. Estás hablando con una futura doctora, abogada o científica especializada en armas biológicas-

\- Tu padres algún día cambiarán de parecer, paciencia-

\- Hazle creer eso a tu gato, Botan. Están tan ocupados con sus estúpidas conferencias y reuniones de negocio que ya me desconocen. En fin, linda vida ¿no?-

\- Increíble. Debo colgar. Oye, no te metas en problemas, ¿si?-

\- ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? Claro que lo haré. Cuídate, tonta-

\- ¡Adiós!-

::::::::::

Un muy bonito día para la segunda clase del profesor Jaganshi. El pelinegro regresa a casa de Valkyria. No deja de asombrarse por el gran jardín de la mansión y el largo recorrido que hizo para llegar hasta la puerta. Estrepitoso timbre.

La madre de la joven abre la puerta y sonríe - Señor, Jaganshi. Pase, por favor-

Como de costumbre, no saludó, sólo se limitó a mirarla con su singular seriedad.

\- ¡Valkyria, es tu profesor!- la mujer al notar que la jovencita, vestida con su uniforme escolar bajaba las escaleras a recibir al muchacho, los deja solos.

\- Hola, profesor Jaganshi- lo mira con satisfacción- ¿Cómo está el día de hoy?- Hiei pensó que se veía hermosa y seductora con esa falda tableada, a pesar de que es una utopía que lo admita.

\- ¿Valkyria, cierto?-

\- No ha olvidado mi nombre, eso significa que estoy acercándome un poco más hacia usted- camina hacia la sala de estar.

\- No quiero que se acerque, suficiente que debo verla todos los días hasta que, por algún milagro divino, aprenda matemáticas- observó las infinitas obras de arte- Si es que eso es posible-

\- Oh, nada en la vida es imposible. Excepto hacerlo sonreír. Claro que voy tener que indagar qué es lo que hace reír a los profesores tan carismáticos como usted. ¿Será eso admisible?-

\- Comencemos, no me hagas perder el tiempo-

\- Jamás-

Hiei suspiró, iba a ser una interminable tarde, aunque muy beneficiosa para ambos.

::::::::::

El recio muchacho contemplaba la manera de escribir de la jovencita. Con la mano izquierda sostenía el lápiz y con la derecha su mentón, pensativa.

Señaló la hoja - Te comiste un signo-

\- Estaba delicioso- sonrió de lado- Hiei le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

\- ¿Eres así con todos los profesores?-

\- ¿Celoso?-

Frunció sus cejas disgustado - Niña tonta-

\- No con todos. La señorita Miyamoto dudaría de mi sexualidad...y de la suya-

\- Concéntrate, no me hagas perder la paciencia-

\- ¿Es gay?-

\- ¡No!- realmente quiere hacerlo bramar.

\- No hay nada de malo en ser gay-

\- No lo soy, ¿de acuerdo? Deja de fastidiarme-

\- Apuesto a que su novio es rubio, tiene ojos verdes y baila bien-

\- Valkyria, ¡detente!-

\- Lo siento...-

Hiei suspiró y recordó nuevamente que lo hacía por el dinero. Se repetía "paciencia" una y otra vez - ¿Con todas las personas eres así de maleducada? Comienzas a irritarme-

\- Corrección, uso términos impropios, y si usted considera que estoy siendo descortés, lo dejaré de hacer-

No muy convencido responde - Seguirás haciéndolo-

\- Ya vamos conociéndonos, profesor Jaganshi- el muchacho revolea los ojos, es un poco molesta, pero no le disgusta del todo- ¡Terminé!-

Toma la hoja y revisa. Valkyria se mantiene expectante.

\- Otro signo-

\- Carajo...estaba segura de que lo hice bien-

\- ¿No tomas clases para los buenos modales?-

\- Cuando usted haga un seminario en simpatía-

El pelinegro dejó la hoja a un lado - Luego de que realices los exámenes para entrar a la universidad de rebeldes e indisciplinadas adolescentes, que lo único que quieren es llamar la atención con sus estúpidas escenitas imberbes, haciéndose pasar por unas contestatarias, caprichosas e insubordinadas jovencitas de mamá y papá- Valkyria se había quedado con los ojos como platos.

Da un golpe en seco a la meza, festejando - ¡Eso es lo que quería ver! ¡Bravo!- finge aplaudir- Hasta que al fin saca su verdadera personalidad-

\- No digas tonterías-

\- Ay, vamos. Dígame que, al menos ahora, se siente mejor- la madre de la joven abrió la puerta.

\- Valkyria, la hora terminó-

El muchacho tomó su bolso y la mujer lo acompañó hasta la salida.

\- ¡Adiós, profesor Jaganshi!-

Esa voz, chillona e irritante. Sentía rabia hacia la joven, y si no fuera porque necesitaba el dinero, no volvería a pisar esa mansión. Era una lucha interna entre lo que quería hacer y lo que realmente necesitaba puesto que la familia Llistosella pagaba muy bien y no estaba en condiciones de perderse una oportunidad así. Solo bastaba tolerar una niña superficial y vanidosa por un tiempo. ¿Por cuánto?

::::::::::

Necesitaba una cerveza y ¿qué mejor que ir con Kurama?

\- ¿Y...? ¿Me contarás cómo te trata esa colegiala?-

\- ¿Colegiala? Yo la llamaría demonio del séptimo infierno-

\- Veo que se están llevando bien-

\- Increíble. Jamás conocí a una niña tan irritante-

\- ¿Es bonita?-

\- Es broma, ¿cierto?-

\- No me contestaste-

Afirmativo, realmente era bonita. Su pelo castaño, sus ojos chocolate, su cadera, sus largas, no tan delgadas y blanquecinas piernas. La forma en la que sonríe, el movimiento que su cabello hace al hablar. Excepto el contenido de sus palabras, lo demás, podría ser perfectamente una princesa de cuentos de hadas. Pero en esta realidad, es sólo una estudiante acomodada.

\- Hiei...oye...- sacude las manos en su rostro para llamar su atención.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres, zorro?-

\- Te pregunté algo. Te quedaste en una nebulosa-

\- Ah, estaba pensando...-

\- No será en esa chica ¿verdad?-

\- ¡No!- contestó exasperado.

\- Está bien, no es para tanto. Aún no me dijiste. Te guardas el secretito para ti-

\- Ya te lo dije, es una niña adinerada que quiere captar el interés de todos- bebió un sorbo de su cerveza.

\- Por lo visto capta el tuyo...-

\- Vete al diablo. Sólo tiene 17 años...-

\- Es tu rango más bajo-

Se puso de pie, los comentarios de Kurama comenzaban a modificar su extraño humor - Me voy, no quiero que se me contagie tu estupidez-

\- Volverás, sé que lo harás, Hiei...- el pelinegro le señala un particular dedo, el zorro ríe.

::::::::::

Entró al aula sin ningún tipo de saludo cordial, ni siquiera una mueca, absolutamente nada.

\- Buenos días- susurró Valkyria quien lo seguía con una seductora mirada.

\- No empieces, Vally-

\- Nuestro lazo es tan especial-

\- Me imagino. Terminarás como el director y la profesora de filosofía-

Ambas ríen un poco fuerte, Hiei se da cuenta e intenta llamar su atención.

\- Silencio- las mira con desdén.

\- Lo siento, profesor Jaganshi- contesta Valkyria mordiéndose el labio inferior.

\- Lo siento...- sonríe con picardía Botan.

\- Cállate o mi futuro marido explotará-

\- Tonta- musitó la peli celeste.

Hiei tomó el bolígrafo y comenzó con otra tonta y aburrida lección de matemáticas.

\- El objetivo es unir las dos fracciones en una y luego simplificas la fracción resultante, pero para poder unirlas ambas deben tener el mismo denominador, para lo que se realizan los dos primeros pasos. Una vez unidas debemos desarrollar el numerador, convertirlo en un simple polinomio y descomponerlo en factores para poder simplificar la fracción- el joven escribía en la pizarra.

\- Disculpe, profesor-

Escuchando de quién se trataba, viró los ojos dando media vuelta para mirarla- ¿Si, Llistosella?-

\- ¿Puede volver a explicar esa parte?-

\- Si prestaras más atención a la clase y dejaras de hablar quizás así entenderías-

\- Eso no es cierto-

\- Díselo al profesor Jakimioto-

\- ¿De qué habla?-

\- Dado las circunstancias- ahora se dirigía a la clase- El profesor me ordenó tomarles un examen en los próximos días-

\- ¡¿Qué?! Eso es imposible, acaba de evaluarnos hace una semana-

\- Hago lo que me dictan- por dentro, estaba contento de joder el día a esa insoportable niña- Nada en la vida es imposible, ¿verdad?- sonrió de lado, malicioso, estaba disfrutando ese momento, gozando en su cara.

\- "Con que de eso se trata, señor Jaganshi. Está bien. Usted gana. Tendré que tomar medidas drásticas en el asunto"- pensamientos malvados se originan en la cabecita pícara de Valkyria.

::::::::::

La clase había terminado. Todos guardaban sus pertenencias, incluida la peli castaña.

Botan preguntó - ¿Vamos, Vally?-

\- No, ve, luego te alcanzo-

\- ¿Qué harás?-

\- Nada malo, lo prometo-

\- No te creo-

\- No tienes que hacerlo. Ve, ve...-

Todos en el aula se habían ido. Valkyria cargó su bolso y se acercó al profesor quien estaba ordenando algunas hojas para retirarse.

\- ¿Valkyria, cierto?- ni siquiera la miró sólo siguió haciendo lo que estaba haciendo.

\- Si, Valkyria Llistosella, 17 años, de capricornio, del sur de Tokio, grupo sanguíneo 0+. No venga a decir que en unos días tomará un examen, porque juro que quemaré este lugar-

\- Al menos espera a que salga, tengo una lista larga de cosas que hacer antes de morir-

\- ¿Cómo follarte un dinosaurio verde? No me joda, profesor Jaganshi-

La señala con el dedo.- Baja tu tono-

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Me acusará con el director?-

\- En realidad si, tu maldito mal carácter me ha podrido el cerebro. Haré eso ahora mismo- sentenció.

\- Sí, claro. ¡Qué miedo!- agitó las manos irónicamente- No se atrevería-

\- Espera y verás- Vally se acercó peligrosamente y lo miró fijo.

\- No reprima sus deseos, profesor Jaganshi-

\- ¿De qué hablas? Eres un castigo de Dios, niña-

\- Mis padres usan el término "bendición", pero depende del lado en que lo mires...-

\- Eres una chiquilla malcriada, pretenciosa y arrogante- apretó sus dientes- No te soporto- se acercó más para desafiarla con la mirada.

\- Detecto un poco de sarcasmo...-

\- No fue sarcasmo, es la verdad-

\- Lo que sea...-

El director pasó por el pasillo un tanto apresurado. Hiei lo llama para comentarle el mal comportamiento de la joven.

\- ¡Señor Jaganshi!-

\- ¡Pero a quién tenemos aquí! No es más que el gran ¡director Mizushima!- Vally hace una irónica reverencia, a lo cual el hombre alegremente recibe, Hiei quedó anonadado.

\- No hacía falta semejante recibimiento, señorita Llistosella- se apena sonrojado.

\- Por supuesto que si. Al mejor director que este establecimiento tuvo debemos aplaudirlo de pie- sonríe, pícara.

\- Gracias. Por cierto, ya que tengo a una de las estudiantes aquí ¿cómo se ha comportado el señor Jaganshi?- Hiei afiló la mirada, estaba a punto de estrangularla.

\- Oh, no hubo problema alguno. De hecho es un buen profesor. Sus clases son TAN entretenidas. Para el próximo examen del señor Jakimioto estoy segura que me ayudará. Le recomendaría darle un ascenso, director Mizushima- le guiña un ojo, el peli negro tenía la venita palpitando de la furia-

\- ¡Eso es excelente! Me alegra tanto que se lleve tan bien con nuestros estudiantes. Cualquier conflicto, no dude en avisarme. Hasta luego- el señor salió del aula.

\- ¿Dónde están las "gracias"?- pone sus manos detrás de la cintura, balaceándose.

\- No te diré una mierda-

\- Cuide sus modales, profesor- le guiña un ojo y sale del aula- Lo veo esta tarde-

Murmuró lleno de bronca- Niñata insufrible...-

::::::::::

N/A: ¿Cómo están? Me alegro muchísimo que se pasen por esta historia y les haya gustado, a TODOS. Les juro que estoy muriendo de la felicidad con cada palabra que me escriben porque este fic fue hecho con tanto, TANTO esmero y que te digan eso, wow, me ponen muy arriba yo que soy prácticamente un queso de poca autoestima que tengo. Gracias nuevamente a quienes se toman un ratito para leer, dejar comentarios y seguir las aventuras de la loca de Valkyria -sobre todo a Daiuu, GranHana y Tiffa Amalur, millones de Hieis bailando sensualmente para ustedes- Nos vemos pronto. ¡Sayonara!


	5. Capítulo 4

::::::::::

 _ **~Forbidden Valkyria~**_

Esa misma tarde, luego del altercado entre el director, Valkyria y Hiei, éste va caminando por el jardín de la casa Llistosella para otra clase particular con la fragorosa jovencita.

Abrieron la puerta sin dejar que él siquiera tocara timbre- Buen día, profesor Jaganshi-

\- Al menos deja que toque. ¿Valkyria, cierto?-

\- No se haga el tonto, sé que no olvidó mi nombre...ni lo hará. Por cierto, mis padres no están, "reuniones de negocio"- dijo sarcástica.

Ambos entran a la sala, la misma del día anterior.

\- ¿Hiciste tu tarea?- dejó el bolso en la mesa y tomó asiento.

\- Por supuesto, ¿cree que soy una estudiante ociosa?-

\- ¿Debo decirlo?-

\- Pues se equivoca. Me juzga muy, muy mal-

\- Déjate de tonterías y comencemos-

La peli castaña se llena de pensamientos pervertidos- "Si, quítate la camiseta, cariño"-

::::::::::

La mansión estaba tan tranquila y callada. No se oía ni el ruido de una mosca, tampoco el viento fuera de la casa, ni el canto de las aves, molesta para algún hombre de baja estatura, con pelos puntiagudos y un humor que asusta hasta al más temido monstruo.

\- ¡Listo!- gritó, Hiei respingó.

\- ¿Tan rápido?-

\- Mi velocidad es indirectamente proporcional a los errores que cometo-

\- Quisiera creer eso...- tomó la hoja y examinó, Vally comenzó a hablarle mientras corregía.

\- ¿Cuándo me dirá algo sobre usted?- apoyó el mentón entre sus manos, mirándolo fijamente el intenso rojo de sus orbes.

\- No creo que mi vida personal sea de tu interés-

\- ¿Usted qué sabe? Quizás estoy tratando con un psicópata homicida que me está dando clases particulares y no lo sé-

\- Todo en esta vida puede ser-

\- ¿Divorciado?-

\- No-

\- ¿Casado?-

\- No-

\- ¿Viudo?- Hiei rió.

\- No-

\- ¿De novio?-

\- No-

\- ¿Soltero?-

\- ¿Qué te importa?-

\- ¡Lo sabía!- sonrió orgullosa.

\- Eres una niña metiche-

\- Corrección, que quiera saber no significa que sea metiche. Sólo quiero conocerlo más, profesor Jaganshi. Nunca lo he visto por aquí-

\- No soy de aquí-

\- ¿De dónde entonces?-

El joven viró los ojos- Narnia-

\- ¡Cierto! Usted era el ropero-

\- Y tú la bruja- la observó con desdén.

\- Muy gracioso...- afiló la mirada, divertida.

El móvil de Hiei comenzó a sonar. Se alejó un poco para hablar ya que con Valkyria presente la privacidad es prácticamente un lujo.

\- ¿Kurama?-

\- Hiei, no puedes decirme "no" esta vez-

\- ¿De qué hablas?-

\- Es mi noche libre, iremos a beber algo. ¿Te apuntas?-

Por un momento se quedó dubitativo- ¿Dónde?- Vally afiló los oídos, quería saber a dónde iría el profesor suplente.

\- Asahi-

\- ¿Asahi? Si, se dónde es- sonrió, Valkyria sabía perfectamente dónde quedaba, de hecho, a un par de calles del apartamento de Botan- Estaré ahí-

Colgó y regresó a su asiento- ¿Planes?-

\- Métete en tus propios asuntos-

\- Disculpe, su majestad- Hiei volvió su mirada a la hoja, para examinarla nuevamente- ¿Y...?-

\- ¿Y qué?-

\- No me ha dicho de dónde es-

La jovencita estaba acabando con su limitada paciencia- Si te digo ¿dejarás de preguntarme?-

\- No, sólo preguntaré más y más hasta que se canse de mi- sonrió fingiendo inocencia.

\- Pues ya me cansé de ti ¿puedes detenerte?-

\- Nunca me detengo-

\- Demonios...-suspiró con pesadez. Soy de Nagoya. Fin-

\- Ay, no, tan buena que estaba la película de terror. Cuénteme más-

\- Eres fastidiosa- dejó las hojas a un lado y comenzó a contarle sin muchos ánimos- Nací y me crié en Tokio. No tengo muchos familiares, más que mi hermana melliza, Yukina. Ella vive en allí, tiene un hijo con un inútil pelos de zanahoria. Y no tengo padres. ¿Satisfecha?- Vally escuchaba atentamente.

\- ¿Por qué volviste?-

\- Empleo.

\- ¿Sólo eso? No lo parezco, pero soy muy intuitiva, y sé que no estás diciéndome todo-

\- ¿Por qué debería decírtelo? ¿Cambia tu acaudalada y presumida vida saber sobre la mía?- la puerta de la sala se abrió, la madre de Vally entró interrumpiendo el momento, Hiei se retiró mirándola con desdén.

\- Señor Jaganshi. Aquí tiene la paga de hoy- la tomó bruscamente.

Valkyria se dio cuenta que el peli negro salió un poco apenado. Supone que esta vez se pasó de la raya.

::::::::::

Cuando la noche cayó, la jovencita de ojos chocolate acudió a su mejor amiga Botan con un plan en la cabeza.

\- ¡Por favor!- puso sus manos a modo de súplica.

\- Valkyria, si llegan a descubrirte, no voy a responder por ti-

\- Eres mi amiga, y no me llames así, sabes que detesto la formalidad. Por favor, Botan, volveré temprano, lo prometo. Sólo debes decir que me quedaré a dormir en tu casa-

La peli celeste dejó la taza de té en la mesita ratona- ¿Dónde es?-

\- Asahi-

\- Es a unas calles-

\- Volveré lo antes posible-

\- ¿Eso será un horario prudente?-

Colocó su mejor cara de inocente, claro que no era fácil, años de amistad- Puedes acompañarme si quieres...-

\- Mmm-

\- Entonces ¿qué dices?- Botan lo pensó por un momento.

\- Perra con suerte...- musitó, Vally sonrió y se lanzó a hacia la muchacha abrazándola fuertemente.

\- ¡Gracias! Juro solemnemente estar para ti cuando más me necesites, como siempre lo he hecho. ¡Te quiero, maldita!-

\- Si, si, lo que digas. ¿Cómo haremos para entrar?-

Se rascó la cabeza vacilante- Ya se me ocurrirá algo, mientras tanto, ¡a cambiarnos!-

Revolvieron el armario en busca de algunas prendas. La habitación era un completo caos. Ropa tirada por allí, algunos zapatos encima de la cama y las jóvenes con toallas en el cabello recién salidas de la ducha. No se iban a dar por vencidas, no ahora. ¡El club nocturno las espera!

::::::::::

Asahi

En el lugar se encontraba una larga fila de personas esperando entrar, incluso música fuerte y luces de neón. En la puerta, un guardia de seguridad pedía las identificaciones. Valkyria y Botan se sintieron intranquilas, no sabían cómo harían para acceder al club ya que eran menores de edad. Observaron todo, hasta que a la peli castaña se le prendió la bombilla del ingenio. Ideó un plan que carece de perspicacia. Entrar como cualquiera, por la puerta. Era un riesgo que estaba dispuesta a correr.

Reconoció el auto de Hiei en el estacionamiento. Sonrió. Respiró profundo y se acomodó el apretado jean azul y la blusa semitransparente negra, se acercaron a la hilera.

El hombre alto y fornido estaba con una seriedad extraordinaria.

La voz firme y decidida se oyó- Identificación-

Valkyria suspiró pesada y sacó del bolso su tarjeta, Botan la imitó. El hombre las tomó y sólo leyó el nombre.

\- ¿Llistosella?-

\- Si, bonito apellido, ¿no?-

\- Conozco a tu padre. ¿Qué hace una linda chica como tú a estas horas y por aquí?-

\- ¿Persiguiendo al amor de mi vida?- contestó irónica.

\- Ya lo saben, señoritas, no puedo dejarlas entrar-

\- ¡Vamos, fortachón! Es un asunto de vida o muerte-

\- ¿Tan importante es?-

\- Demasiado. ¿Cuántas veces en la vida te encuentras al hombre ideal en un bar un viernes por la noche?-

\- ¿Quiere trabajarme la moral?-

\- Quizás. ¿Cómo puedo conmoverte?-

\- Buen intento-

\- Por favor...- insistía Botan con rostro de imploración

\- El hombre que está allí dentro, sabe desmesuradamente lo irritante que puedo ponerme. ¿En verdad quieres que me ponga en plan niña caprichosa?-

\- No tienes idea de lo insufrible que es...- afirmó la peli celeste, el hombre contempló la fila.

\- Le debo muchas a tu padre- les abre camino a que pasen.

\- ¡Gracias!-

\- ¡Gracias, grandulón!...Bonitos músculos...- Botan le dirigió una mirada coqueta

::::::::::

Las mesas contenían una bonita y delicada lámpara, las cuales daban un aspecto elegante, y a la vez, dejaban ver los rostros de los presentes. Algunas personas se encontraban bailando en la pista y otras, como Hiei y Kurama, bebiendo unas cervezas apoyados en la barra.

\- ¡Bingo!- gritó Valkyria.

Pensó en lo bien que se veía sin su uniforme de trabajo, menos formal y desaborido.

\- ¿Lo encontraste?-

Asintió- ¡A bailar!-

Ambas se acercaron a la multitud. Al menos Valkyria, quería captar la atención del pelinegro. Eso hizo. Bailaban sensualmente al compás de la canción. Movían sus caderas e incitaban a los hombres que estaban alrededor.

\- Mira...- señaló el pelirrojo. Hiei giró su cabeza y divisó a Vally bailando alocadamente en la pista junto a su amiga.

\- No puede ser...- se dijo entre dientes.

\- ¿Las conoces?- bebió un sorbo de la botella.

\- Mi maldita pesadilla y su compañera-

\- No me digas que ella es la colegiala- ríe con ganas- ¡Demonios! no pensé que fuese tan atractiva-

\- ¿Atractiva? Kurama tienes poco sentido del buen gusto-

\- Es bonita. No parece tener ¿16?-

\- 17- afirmó.

\- "Quiero quemarme en las llamas del quinto infierno, pero el zorro tiene razón. Se ve bien. ¿Pero qué estoy pensado? Es sólo una estúpida niña"-

\- ¿Qué te ocurre?-

\- ¿Eh?-

\- Te quedaste perplejo- analizó la situación pícaramente- Oh, ya veo. Esa chica te pone nervioso...- ríe.

\- ¿Mucho trabajo te deja bobo?-

\- Es mi noche libre, déjame disfrutar- sonríe de lado.

\- Hn...- gruñó.

:::::::::::

Las chicas siguen bailando, algunos jóvenes se les acercan para bailar. Botan cede, pero Valkyria es un poco dura, sabe lo que quiera, y no es exactamente esa clase chicos. Hiei toma un sorbo de su cerveza y la deja sobre la barra. Disimula su mirada, pero comprende que en el fondo, no le quita la mirada de encima.

\- Vamos...-

\- ¿Qué haces, zorro?-

\- Anímate, vamos a hablar con ellas-

\- ¿Estás loco? Hizo de esta semana la peor de todas ¿ y tú quieres hablar? ¡Estás demente!-

\- Yo iré- le pide al bar tender dos cervezas y se va en dirección a las chicas.

\- "Maldición"- pensó el pelinegro.

::::::::::

\- ¿Una cerveza?- el zorro se la ofrece a Botan, quien con una sonrisa la acepta; comienzan a hablar.

Hiei se acercó casi con timidez- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

\- Profesor ¿Jaganshi, cierto?- deposita sus manos en los fuertes hombros del pelinegro.

\- No tienes edad-

\- No estoy sola, vine con Botan, y además... usted me hace compañía-

\- Valkyria no te comportes como una chiquilla caprichosa. Voy a tener problemas por tu culpa-

\- Sólo nos estamos divirtiendo. Deje esa formalidad de profesor-alumna y diviértase -

Inicia su baile muy sensual, Hiei sonríe negando, incrédulo. A pesar de pasarse de la raya, le estaba gustando ese juego. Valkyria menea su trasero en armonía. A Hiei le resultaba un poco excitante tener a una joven y bella muchacha moviéndose de esa manera. La tomó de la cintura delicadamente, ella ni siquiera sintió el tacto de sus dedos.

\- ¿Qué? ¿No va a convidarme?-

\- ¿Debo hacerlo?-

\- ¡Claro! Todo profesor le ofrece una bebida a su estudiante- Hiei ríe de lado- ¡Venga!-

Valkyria lo sujeta de la mano, y tomando la delantera, se dirige a la barra.

\- Sorpréndame-

Hiei se acercó al bar tender, pidió dos bebidas. Una se la ofreció a Valkyria quien la tomó.

\- ¿Qué es?-

\- Sin preguntas-

\- Está bien...- Vally tomó el pequeño vaso, hizo fondo blanco y luego frunció las cejas- Mierda, es muy fuerte. ¿Qué es?-

\- No me hagas repetir las reglas del juego-

\- ¿Vamos a bailar?-

\- Yo no bailo-

\- ¿Entonces...?-

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-

\- Ya se lo dije- se acerca su oído, envolviendo el cuello con sus brazos, y le susurra- Divertirme-

A Hiei se le erizó la piel.

::::::::::

N/A: ¡Hola! Vuelvo aquí con otro capítulo de esta alocada historia. Estoy tratando de subir lo más rápido posible a medida que me lo van pidiendo -aprovecho ahora que no ando en tiempos de exámenes, sino se me hace imposible- Gracias, millones de gracias por los comentarios, ¡me hacen muy feliz! -Daiuu, GranHana y Tiffa Amalur más Hieis con poca ropa en su cama esperándolas para tener una noche de…ejem…acción con llamas negras y muchos dragoncitos, ¡ay!- Por cierto, Tiffa me gustaría leer alguna historia tuya, yo tampoco me animaba pero con ganas de aprender aquí me tienen -y sigo aprendiendo para mejorar- Otra vez gracias y nos seguimos leyendo. Espero esta noche poder soñar con nuestro Jaganshi. ¡Sayonara!


	6. Capítulo 5

::::::::::

 _ **~Forbidden Valkyria~**_

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Valkyria?-

\- Ya se lo dije- se acerca a su oído, envolviendo el cuello con sus brazos, y le susurra- Divertirme- a Hiei se le erizó la piel con la suave brisa de su aliento en el oído.

Valkyria acomodaba el borde de la camisa negra con sutileza mientras sus ojos estaban puestos en la boca entreabierta del peli negro.

 _"¿Saben? En este preciso momento quisiera deslizar mi lengua por sus labios y saciar mi sed. Quiero sacarme las ganas. ¡No, Valkyria! Relájate. Es sexy, ardiente y tentador. Maldito enano tentador ¿Hace calor o es mi perversa imaginación?"._

\- ¿Otro?-

Se separó tímidamente- ¿Quieres embriagarte?-

\- ¿Eso es una pregunta o una proposición?- se mordió la boca, incitándolo.

\- Tonta...te llevaré a casa...- la toma de la mano en un movimiento brusco.

\- No, aguafiestas. Deja de comportarte como mi padre. Vamos a beber algo, Darth Vader, y luego le cedo el honor de llevarme- sonrió pícara.

\- ¿Ya estudiaste?-

\- Si quiere puede darme una lección aquí mismo o donde usted prefiera para corroborarlo-

\- Estúpida niña...- murmuró.

Resignado pidió otros dos pequeños vasos, y sumiso por las redes de la jovencita, hizo fondo blanco. Ésta observó alrededor. Botan y Kurama se divertían bailando y riendo en la pista.

\- ¿Y...? ¿Qué hace un hombre con un estado civil desconocido como usted aquí?- se sientan en unas banquetas altas en la barra.

\- Buscando mi dinosaurio verde- responde irónico sin dejar a un lado ese rostro serio.

\- Es un buen momento para que me cuente más de usted-

\- No hay nada que te interese-

\- Ya sé algunas cosas-

\- ¿Cuáles?-

Pensó durante unos segundos, respiró hondo y continuó- Busca a alguien, es de aquí, viene desde lejos, tiene una hermana, le caigo muy mal, no me soporta y definitivamente detesta este tipo de lugares-

Se echó a reír sarcásticamente- ¿Qué te hace pensar que no me gustan esta clase de lugares?-

\- Es un sitio repleto de mujeres hermosas y con la única que está hablando es con su alumna-

\- Agrega que mi "alumna" es una sínica lunática que me hace la vida imposible y me persigue por todos lados-

\- Le gusta-

\- No-

\- Lo hará-

\- No-

\- ¿Entonces por qué no se va, disimulando que tiene que ir a orinar y me deja aquí sola?- lo mira desafiante.

A Hiei el juego le era tentador- Valkyria, tengo que...ir al baño...- acepta el reto.

\- No se preocupe, profesor Jaganshi. Cuando usted salga yo no estaré aquí- sonríe satisfecha, mientras balancea las piernas, divertida.

Con una paciencia que ni él creía poseer, se pone de pie, y se dirige a la puerta del baño de hombres, esquivando jóvenes que bailan y otras que lo miran con deseo.

Contempla hacia la mesa donde se encuentra Valkyria, lo saluda sonriente, fingiendo esa inocencia inexistente en ella. Sabe que no se irá a ningún lado, confía en su seguridad. Se lava las manos y se despeina el cabello, estresado. Respira profundo y sale. Se siente incómodo con ella en ese lugar. No es adecuado que un profesor mire de esa manera a una alumna en un lugar público.

Un muchacho buen mozo se acerca a la joven para hablarle. El pelinegro lo ve y se disgusta, gruñe. La muchacha encantadora muestra una sonrisa, pero los depredadores están al acecho. Frunce el ceño y se vuelve a la barra. Por un momento pensó en no regresar, sin embargo, las ideas erróneas que tiene acerca de lo que le puede suceder a Valkyria, tiran más.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí sola?-

\- Estaba esperando que alguien me invite un trago- observa a Hiei a su lado- Ya sabes, alguien con fuertes brazos, bonitos ojos, y una seductora voz-

El hombre ríe- ¿Cómo te llamas?- le ofrece un trago.

La peli castaña lo acepta sonriente- Valky- Hiei la interrumpe.

\- Está conmigo-

Valkyria sonríe, había ganado. Satisfecha. El joven se va mirándolo con desdén.

\- ¿El baño estaba ocupado?-

\- Me importa un diablo que estás haciendo aquí, Valkyria- le quita la bebida de la mano- Pero ya deja de beber y comportarte de esa manera.

\- ¿Cuál manera?-

\- Deja de buscarme-

\- No se persiga, profesor-

\- Nos vamos- ordenó firme.

\- No, no sea aburrido- hizo una especie de puchero.

\- Lo que digas, vendrás conmigo-

La toma del brazo descortésmente y la arrastra donde están Kurama y Botan.

\- Nos vamos- le susurra al oído, el pelirrojo asiente con la cabeza.

::::::::::

La noche estaba fría, desolada. Kurama abrazaba a Botan y hablaban amenamente. Lo cálido del bar y el aire fresco del exterior, hicieron que Valkyria se maree y pierda el equilibrio.

\- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó la peli celeste.

\- Si...sólo...me mareé-

\- Ven- la sentó en la parte delantera, estaría mejor.

\- Gracias...- sonrió.

Todos subieron al auto. Los chicos seguían a las risas detrás. El pelinegro observaba de reojo a una media dormida Vally quien se veía tan débil y delicada.

Al llegar, la peli castaña estaba como niña pequeña dormida. Botan se adelanta para abrir la puerta del apartamento, los padres estarían de viaje, así que las jovencitas estaban solas allí. Hiei toma a Vally bruscamente y la coloca en su hombro como si la joven fuera una mochila pesada. Gimió un poco, la bebida le hizo mal.

Prácticamente quedaba colgada. Así, subieron al ascensor.

\- Qué dulce, profesor...- Valkyria musitó, Hiei se sonrojó un poco al escucharlo.

\- Pasa...Déjala en mi habitación- pidió Botan.

Se adentró sólo ya que Kurama comenzó a besar a la muchacha en la puerta, viró los ojos, sabía lo cautivador que era su amigo. Con mucho cuidado la depositó en la cama. Vally se movió un poco. Dejó su orgullo a un lado, le quitó sus zapatos y la arropó.

\- Quédese...- esbozó una palabra dormida, Hiei sonrió, se veía tan hermosa así.

\- "Descansa"...-

Regresó al living, la escena era tan divertida; estaban comiéndose a besos. Simuló toser.

\- ¿Nos vamos?-

\- Claro...Nos volveremos a ver...- esbozó una sonrisa tierna para la chica.

\- Seguro, adiós...-

En el pasillo del edificio, a punto de subir nuevamente al ascensor, Hiei rió de lado.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre?- preguntó Kurama.

\- Eres un zorro con todas las letras-

\- Miras la paja en el ojo ajena, ¿eh?-

\- No digas una sola palabra-

\- Claro, claro- lo contempla desafiante- Esa chica te vuelve loco y no disimulas nada-

\- ¿Bebiste mucho?-

\- Hasta ebrio puedo verlo, galán-

\- Cállate, imbécil- el pelirrojo sonrió.

::::::::::

La jovencita despertó luego de una larga noche. La cabeza le daba vueltas, tenía el pelo revoloteado y la boca le sabía mal. Resaca. El tono del celular la alertó. Lo buscó sin ganas en la mesa de noche, en el camino arrojó al piso el reloj despertador de la peli celeste.

\- ¿Qué hora es?- se preguntó aún adormilada, el móvil marcaba las 7 de la mañana.

"¿Cómo te sientes?"

\- Botan...Botan...- la sacudió, dormida al lado suyo- Botan...-

\- ¿Qué quieres, Vally?-

Le acercó la pantalla a los ojos, respingó- ¿Reconoces este número?-

\- Si, el profesor anoche me pidió tu número por si algo pasaba...-

Valkyria sonrió.

"Sobreviví"

El tono del celular nuevamente sonó.

"No más vodka"

"¿Era vodka? Al menos adelanté un paso"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Tengo su número"

"Vete al demonio, y en lo posible, trata de estudiar. El examen se acerca"

"Gracias por recordarme la hora del fusilamiento, profesor Jaganshi. Por cierto, ¿qué hace despierto a esta hora?"

"Costumbre"

"Ahora se algo más de usted, Darth Vader"

"No molestes"

\- "¿Por qué no viene y me abraza hasta que me duerma?"- pensó la joven, sonrió, esta vez dormiría feliz.

Hiei viró los ojos, pero al fin y al cabo, el juego se ponía interesante.

::::::::::

Valkyria abrió la puerta de entrada a su mansión. Sus padres estaban degustando un abundante desayuno en la gran mesa principal mientras tenían una conversación sobre la empresa familiar.

\- ¿Dónde estaba muchachita?-

\- Dormí en casa de Botan-

\- ¿Qué hicieron?- se sentó y comenzó a untar una tostada con mermelada de frambuesa.

\- Nada fuera de lo normal. Hicimos algunos planos para una futura bomba atómica. Estamos pensando también invadir algún que otro país, y por qué no crear un ejército de payasos asesinos con martillos, palos y herramientas de jardinería - ríe sarcástica, luego suspira- Estudiamos, mamá...-

\- ¿Se puede saber por qué no has avisado?-

\- De hecho, les dejé una nota en el refrigerador. Si estuvieran aquí más seguido, quizás la hubiesen visto-

\- Valkyria...- llamó la atención su padre.

\- Lo siento. No quise pasarme de lista. Es sólo que fui a estudiar para un examen nada más. No es el fin del mundo-

\- Debes avisarnos, llámanos, para eso tienes ese maldito aparato- su madre bebe con urgencia un sorbo de café- Debo irme...-

La niña preguntó preocupada- ¿A dónde vas?-

\- Tenis-

\- Claro...- contestó apenada, jugó con su café, lo revolvió sin ganas y miraba el líquido. Su padre notó el disgusto.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?-

\- Nada...-

\- No me engañas...-

\- ¿Que quieres que te diga, papá?- sonrió amargamente- ¿Que un estúpido partido de tenis es más importante que pasar tiempo con su hija?- él suspiró y le tomó la mano, consolándola.

\- Valkyria...-

\- ¿No tienes una reunión de negocios hoy? Con permiso- se soltó bruscamente tirando la servilleta que llevaba entre sus piernas a la mesa, y salió hacia su habitación dejando a un desconcertado hombre.

::::::::::

Se tumbó en la cama con su celular. Pensativa, indecisa. No sabía si mandarle un mensaje a Hiei o quizás no. Decidida, se animó a escribir algo, luego lo borró. Optó por sacarse las ganas de hablar con él y mandó al demonio la regla de "no hablar fuera del horario de clases con sus profesores sexys y ardientes sobre temas particulares que nada tienen que ver con la asignatura ni el establecimiento educativo".

"¿Nunca sintió ganas de escapar?"

Se sintió una idiota diciéndose a sí misma "tonta, no lo molestes". Seguramente no contestaría. Tiró el móvil a un lado y cerró los ojos. Pasado unos minutos el aparato vibró.

"Cada vez que me persigues"

Amaba su sarcasmo y eso le hacía bien.

"Quiero irme lejos, a un lugar solitario. Sentirme libre"

El celular dejó de sonar unos diez minutos. Sabía que no iba a responder, sin embargo...

"Vete y no vuelvas"

"Si me alejo seguramente usted me extrañará"

"Ni lo pienses"

"Claro que si. Extrañaría mi voz sensual diciéndole ¿Así profesor Jaganshi?"

"Tendría que estar demente"

"Algún día se rendirá por mí, lo sé"

"Muy demente"

"Lo veo mañana en clases, profesor"

"No puedo esperar ver tu humillación"

Ambos a larga distancia sonrieron por las contestaciones del otro, inclusive Hiei que no se inhibió con la muchacha.

::::::::::

N/A: ¡Hola a todos y todas! Vuelvo con otro capítulo de la loca de Valkyria y el ardiente de Hiei. Estoy súper agradecida con todos los comentarios lindos que me mandan, siempre trato de contestar -pará, ¿quién sos? ¿Stephen King?- Gracias Daiuu –por seguirme en todas y romperme las pelotas en el instituto para seguir la historia jajaja- GranHana –obvio, vamos a tocarle el bulto en los recreos ¡de eso se trata!- Athena Karake –aquí Hiei se me respeta, carajo, lo quiero bien macho pecho peludo, pito de oro, mano rasposas- Tiffa Amalur –que justo recién vi tu comentario, su personalidad se resume en "perra acosadora de nuestro demonio" jajaja- y Danu -que te sumas en esta locura y que siendo hombre mi amigo te gustó, para mí que lo hiciste para complacerme jajaja- Gracias por las reviews y por la buena onda. Todavía queda la Valky Prohibida para rato. Por cierto, aún no tengo la cantidad de capítulos en total, pero yo diría más de 50, si el universo está a mi favor y me da ganas de continuar y meterle de todo -obvio, METERLE DE TODO, picarones mal pensados- Les reitero, GRACIAS, miles, quizás dos millones y medio de gracias a todos por leer y engancharse. Nos leemos pronto. ¡Sayonara!


	7. Capítulo 6

::::::::::

 _ **~Forbidden Valkyria~**_

El fin de semana alocado de la joven Valkyria había acabado. Lunes temprano, una mañana cálida y con un sol brillante que penetra en las grandes ventanas de la mansión Llistosella. El padre de familia se encontraba revisando algunos papeles en su peculiar oficina. Sostenía uno leyéndolo con detenimiento, una y otra vez. Su rostro era de una completa preocupación.

\- ¿Papá?- al oír la voz de su hija, se apresuró a guardar esa carta en uno de los cajones, arrugando el sobre.

\- ¿Si, Valkyria?-

\- ¿Qué hacías?- se sienta en la silla de enfrente.

\- Nada, papeleo, ya sabes. Será una mañana muy productiva- su cautivadora sonrisa invita a la joven a que permanezca tranquila.

Ella notó su nerviosismo- ¿Vendrás a cenar esta noche con mamá?- ante esa pregunta el padre frunció las cejas, Vally se alertó- ¿Sucede algo?-

\- No, nada. Me quedé pensando en los papeles que debo llevar al trabajo- sacó un portafolio y comenzó a ordenar unas carpetas- ¿No tienes escuela hoy?-

\- ¿Si te digo que "no", me creerás?-

\- No-

La niña rió- Lo sabía-

\- Ve a desayunar- se acerca y le da un beso en la frente- Te veré en la noche-

\- Claro, adiós- respondió un poco cabizbaja.

Cuando salió de la habitación, Valkyria procuró que se haya ido y aprovechó la oportunidad para hurgar entre los cajones. La curiosidad mató al gato. Lo que había visto que su padre guardaba con tanta rapidez era una carta con un sello muy elegante.

"Ciudad de Nagoya"

\- ¿Nagoya?- se preguntó.

::::::::::

Hiei caminaba hacia el aula con su portafolio. El timbre había tocado hacía un par de minutos, el retraso no era parte de su vida. Valkyria se perdió en la profunda mirada cuando lo vio dirigirse al escritorio, estaba hipnotizada observándolo. Enfrente tenía a James y a Botan que le hablaban. No escuchaba una sola palabra.

\- Y luego de eso le dije "no seas tonta, no voy a salir contigo". Creo que hice lo correcto ¿no es así, Vally?-

Ella seguía mirando al profesor, en cámara lenta, pensando en lo lindo que se veía con esa camisa arremangada y el chaleco negro que hacía contraste con su oscuro cabello.

\- Vally...-

No hubo respuesta.

Botan ya un poco más preocupada- Oye, Vally ¿qué te ocurre?-

\- ¿Qué...?-

\- Hasta que al fin das señales de vida, niña-

\- Ah, me quedé pensando-

\- ¿En cómo le dije que "no" a esa chica?- preguntó James- Es que es una pesada-

\- Si, si, claro, en eso-

No, es mentira. Ni siquiera sabía de quién rayos estaba hablando el muchacho, pero conociéndolo seguro era alguna compañera que estaba detrás de él, y como siempre, la rechazó, pensando que Valkyria le daría una oportunidad. Grave error, tolerancia cero a los engreídos y superficiales.

::::::::::

Todos se adentraron saludando al profesor con un alegre "buenos días". Hiei ni siquiera levantó la vista.

\- Buenos días, profesor-

\- Hn- las monosílabas son una buena opción para ahorrarse palabras.

\- Buenos días, profesor Jaganshi- la voz de Valkyria se escuchó mientras apoyaba sus manos sobre el escritorio- ¿Habló con el profesor Jakimioto?-

\- Valkyria ¿cierto?-

\- Ay, no se haga. Le hice una pregunta-

-¿Por qué debería hablar con él?- indagó sin mucha importancia.

\- Por lo del examen-

\- Es en unos días. Si estudiaras no tendrías problemas-

Fingió desinterés mirándose las uñas- Si no me embriagara quizás podría...-

\- Oye...- la seriedad se hizo presente- No le he dicho una sola palabra al director sobre tu arrogante forma de ser, así que-

\- No se preocupe- se acercó para susurrarle- Será nuestro secreto- sonrió.

Hiei suspiró y se sobó la sien. El día no estaba iniciando de la mejor forma.

::::::::::

\- Repasaremos los temas dados. El profesor me dejó una lista con las cosas a tomar en el examen-

\- Buu...- espetó Valkyria sin muchos ánimos llamando la atención del peli negro.

\- No es mi culpa, señorita Llistosella. Reduje temas para que puedan tener una buena nota este semestre y para algunos lamento informar que no tengo milagros en el bolsillo- todos se alegraron con la increíble noticia, sería un poco más fácil, inclusive para ella.

\- ¿Por qué no se queda, profesor?- habló una jovencita.

\- No depende de mí-

Botan se acerca a Vally.

\- Se que estás pensando. En las mil y una formas de hacer que se quede-

\- ¿Qué comes que adivinas, Botan?- mordió el lápiz seductoramente.

\- ¿Vale decir que te conozco desde que te estabas desarrollando en el vientre de tu madre?-

\- Estoy considerando usar algún tipo de poder mental o hechizo con bigotes de gato negro y sudor de sapo. Si eso no funciona, lo amarraré a una silla en mi habitación y me pondré un traje de látex-

\- Con tu seducción va a ser más que suficiente. Si sigues comportándote de esa manera vas a enamorarlo-Valkyria sonrió- No me digas que-

\- ¡Silencio!- regañó Hiei.

Valkyria volvió a sonreírle, pero él sólo la miró con desdén.

\- Señorita Llistosella, ya que tiene tantas ganas de hablar, pase al frente- señaló la pizarra.

\- Qué bien- susurra a Botan.

Desganada se puso de pie. Su compañera reía.

\- A sus órdenes- hizo una reverencia, desafiante.

El profesor le ofrece el bolígrafo, como buena zurda, Vally lo toma con la izquierda- Resuelve ésto- le hace entrega de una hoja con un ejercicio.

La alumna suspiró sin paciencia y comenzó a trazar mientras que Hiei sonreía de lado cobrándose una pequeña venganza personal. Éste se sentó en la mesa como si estuviera en su casa y la observaba detenidamente. Al cabo de unos minutos terminó de resolver el problema.

\- ¡Listo!-

La peli castaña esperaba impaciente la aprobación del profesor. Examinó absolutamente todo, hasta el más mínimo detalle, pues su trabajo dependía de ello.

\- Aquí-

\- ¿Qué?-

\- Un error- encierra el número en un círculo con el bolígrafo.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Un maldito signo?-

\- Cuida tu vocabulario. Ese signo y esa expresión te cuestan unos puntos-

Los compañeros comenzaron a burlarse, pero la voz de James fue la que más se oyó en el aula.

Necesitaba desquitarse con él- Gracias, profesor Jaganshi- respondió la alumna irónicamente- La educación es la base del éxito- Hiei sonrió victorioso, había podido humillar a Valkyria.

\- James, su turno-

La niña se sentó bufando. Botan se le acercó.

\- Con un poco más de práctica podrás aprobar, Vally-

\- Si, necesito una lección con ese profesor ahora mismo. Solos los dos después de clases, arriba del escritorio. Dios mío, Valkyria, deja la imaginación a un lado-

::::::::::

El profesor particular golpeó la puerta de la mansión para otro día de aburridas clases, según él, y excitantes según la problemática estudiante. Esta vez, se ocupó la madre de abrir.

\- Buenas tardes, señor Jaganshi- asintió con la cabeza, estaba lejos de su carácter, más de lo habitual, saludar amablemente.

Ambos entraron en la gran casa. La blonda mujer suspiró con fastidio al llegar a la puerta de la sala. La música a todo volumen no dejaba escuchar los golpes de la madre.

Valkyria estaba haciendo su tarea.

 _"Breaking the law, breaking the law, breaking the law, breaking the law. So much for the golden future, i can't even start. I've had every promise broken-"_

Al ingresar, apagó el estéreo.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Cuál es tu problema?- gritó la jovencita.

\- Valkyria...- la amenazó con la mirada.

Ella sonrió con total naturalidad- Ah, hola, profesor Jaganshi- su madre se retiró cerrando la puerta detrás.

\- No creí que escucharas buena música- ni él creyó haber hecho ese comentario.

\- ¿Es profesor de esa asignatura también?-

\- No, sólo me gusta-

\- Otra cosa más que sé de usted. Voy a empezar a tomar nota- Valkyria siguió garabateando muy concentrada, eso llamó la atención del profesor el cual ya tenía todo listo para comenzar la clase.

\- ¿Qué tanto haces?-

\- Mi declaración para usted, así de una vez por todas sabrá lo que siento-

\- Cuando me la envíes, avísame. Estoy tan emocionado- expresó sin ganas y con ironía. Observó que Valkyria proseguía pintando cosas así que se acercó para ver.

\- ¡No espíes!- tapó lo que hacía, Hiei viró los ojos- ¡Terminé!-

\- ¿En serio?-

\- ¿Le gusta?- le mostró un dibujo donde él sujetaba una enorme regla y la alumna dando una lección en la pizarra.

\- ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿Tres?-

\- Cuatro- colocó cinco dedos- Es mi disculpa para usted, por lo de hoy-

\- No hacía falta que gaste su talento, Picasso. De igual forma, su manera de ser no me quita el sueño-

\- No se preocupe, Arquímedes de Siracusa, no fue molestia- la caricatura no estaba nada mal, quizás es un talento oculto.

\- Es para usted. Por lo menos diga "gracias"- lo miró disgustada.

\- Si hubiese querido que mi sobrino de 3 años me dibujara se lo hubiera pedido-

\- De nada, profesor Jaganshi. Siempre es un placer robarle una tan agraciada sonrisa- respondió satisfecha- ¿Le molesta la música?-

\- Admito que para ser tan joven tiene buen gusto-

\- Si hablamos de usted, por supuesto- Hiei desvió la mirada rezongando.

::::::::::

 _"Scanning the scene in the city tonight. We're looking for you to start up a fight. There's an evil feeling in our brains but it's nothing new. You know it drives us insane"_

\- Ya vuelvo- indicó yéndose de la habitación.

Hiei corregía trabajos del instituto, no le dio mucha importancia. Valkyria al rato regresó con una charola con refrescos. Tomó una lata y la abrió, bebió de ella. Luego se acomodó su largo cabello hacia atrás. La pequeña brisa dispersó el aroma del shampoo floral. Hiei curioseaba su cuello tentador y su boca semiabierta compenetrada en la tarea. La forma extraña en que tomaba el lápiz, con delicadeza.

Sin dejar de mirar su hoja le preguntó- ¿Qué tanto ve, Darth Vader?-

\- ¿Q-qué?- titubeó, salió del trance.

Valkyria cruzó su mirada con esos ojos intensos, rojo sangre.

\- ¿Se le perdió algo? Bueno, es decir...todos sabemos que su simpatía cuando nació pero...-

\- Estaba pensando en la canción- increíblemente evitó la infantil discusión que siempre tenían. Tomó un refresco y lo bebió. Recordó algunas cosas con ex prometida.

Momentos cursis y ridículos que una canción te trae a la mente. No era una buena ocasión para demostrar debilidad con tontos pensamientos. Volvió a su carpeta.

\- Me gusta esta canción- la niña levantó el volumen y arrancó a cantar fundida en la melodía de un rock clásico.

 _"Searching, seek and destroy"_

Hiei movió la cabeza, imposible no seguir el ritmo de la banda que más le gustaba. Sin darse cuenta, ambos estaban cantando.

 _"¡Searching, seek and destroy!"_

Apenas un sonrojo por parte del peli negro quien rápidamente necesitó cubrir su rostro bebiendo el refresco.

\- Creo que va a llover- anunció Vally.

\- ¿De qué demonios hablas? Afuera está- paró en seco, inmediatamente se dio cuenta, Valkyria se aguantaba la risa- No te atrevas a reír- murmuró entre dientes.

Claro que iba a estallar en risas. Hiei negó con la cabeza, el carácter inmaduro de la joven lo sacaba de quicio. Se aclaró la garganta y fingió serenidad.

\- Tu hoja- ordenó.

\- Oh, la hora de la risa se acabó, ya vino el payaso cascarrabias-

\- Tonta...-

Tomó la hoja y la examinó.

\- Me sorprende que siendo el mismo ejercicio que hoy hiciste mal en clases, ahora lo hayas hecho bien-

\- No me da esperanzas-

\- No-

\- Soy una inútil- suspiró simulando pesadumbre.

\- Si-

\- No hago nada bien-

\- Absolutamente-

\- Voy a quitarme la vida-

\- Nos harías un favor a todos-

\- Debería desaparecer de la faz de la tierra-

\- Sin dudarlo-

\- Le diré a mis padres que me azoten como en la edad media-

\- Me encantaría verlo-

\- Van a encerrarme en mi habitación sin comida por días-

\- Buena idea-

\- Me atará a la cama, profesor Jaganshi-

\- ¿Qué?-

\- Y me dará nalgadas- se paró haciendo una pose sexy-

\- No-

\- Y me dirá "¿más, Valkyria?"-

\- No sigas-

\- Y yo le contestaré "más, profesor Jaganshi, más"- gemía.

\- Detente-

\- Y usted me dará más fuerte, "¿te gusta así, Valkyria?"-

\- Para...-

\- ¡Si, profesor, más!-

\- ¡No! ¡Detente!-

\- ¡Más!-

\- ¡Suficiente!-

\- ¡Más, profesor!-

\- ¡Valkyria!- gritó la mamá enfurecida.

::::::::::

N/A: ¡Hola a todos! ¡Volví! Perdón si fue demasiada la tardanza, semana de examen -no fue por el examen en sí, si no por el estrés que estoy viviendo- Ante todo, siempre les agradezco que se pasen y se acuerden de mi loca Valkyria. A los que dejan comentarios hermosos, a los que se suman, a los que siguen este Fic y a los que siempre me dan una palabrita de aliento, GRACIAS -Daiuu, GranHana, Kiryhara, Tiffa Amalur- Por otra parte, estoy planeando hacer un pequeño juego donde ustedes, mis queridos lectores -y lectoras sexys de nuestro demonio favorito- me dirán el nombre de una actriz, cantante, conocida, famosa, no famosa, su madre, su prima o su abuela -cualquier mujer- que consideren que puede parecerse a Valkyria. Es un juego que siempre hago con mis amigas y que me encanta porque se los dejo a su libre imaginación. ¿Quién pensás que ES Valkyria Llistosella? ¡Ya quiero saber! -si me dicen su abuela pecan de raras, obviemos esa parte, se me escapó-Y ya saben, sugerencias, correcciones, trabajos, comentarios, amenazas, aportes sexuales o ideas eróticas para Hiei, serán BIENVENIDAS. Esta bizarra escritora se retira, hasta pronto ¡Sayonara!

Aclaraciones:

Breaking The Law - Judas Priest

Seek and Destroy - Metallica

Arquímedes de Siracusa: fue un físico, ingeniero, inventor, astrónomo y matemático griego. Aunque se conocen pocos detalles de su vida, es considerado uno de los científicos más importantes de la Antigüedad clásica.


	8. Capítulo 7

::::::::::

 _ **~Forbidden Valkyria~**_

Valkyria se detuvo en seco sonriendo, se acomodó la prenda de vestir con arrogancia y observó el furioso rostro de su madre. Hiei tenía la venita palpitante en el medio de la frente y la mujer lo miraba buscando una explicación, fulminándolo - ¿Qué estabas haciendo, Valkyria?- inquirió entre dientes.

\- Señora Llistose- el peli negro quiso hablar pero la joven lo interrumpió.

\- Mamá, con el profesor Jaganshi estábamos debatiendo algo-

\- ¿Ah, sí?- se cruzó de brazos impaciente.

\- Por supuesto, él me decía que el resultado de ese ejercicio daba menos de lo que escribí, pero insistí en que no era de esa forma. De hecho lo hice bien ¿no es así profesor Jaganshi?- sonreía pícara, Hiei la miró con la boca abierta, estupefacto.

\- Su hija está evolucionando favorablemente- entre balbuceos intentó halagar su desempeño y se aclaró la garganta.

\- ¡Me alegro! Lo acompañaré a la puerta- El muchacho de ojos color sangre miró a Valkyria quien lo saludó como si nada hubiera pasado, fingiendo ser un pobre ángel caído del cielo. Sonrojado y furioso por lo que había ocurrido, musitó un casi imperceptible "te odio". Tomó su bolso y se fue hacia puerta principal acompañado de la elegante dama.

::::::::::

El anochecer álgido ameritaba una bebida fresca. Entró por la puerta clavándoles la mirada a un par de hombres sentados en una mesa cercana a él. Kurama lo divisó cuando éstos murmuraron, pues era de esperarse. Hiei no es el ejemplo de la amabilidad y la buena educación- Pero si ahí viene mi cliente favorito-

\- ¿Cliente?- tomó asiento frente al zorro.

\- Es cierto, nunca pagas- sacó del refrigerador una cerveza la cual el hombre de baja estatura sujetó con total confianza.

\- No debería. Me consideras tu "amigo"-

\- Mi amigo es un galán ahora- sonríe con astucia.

\- No empieces. Hoy tuve un día agitado- bebió un sorbo ojeando la manera en que el pelirrojo secaba una copa.

\- No me digas, la chica del nombre raro-

\- La psicópata- tocar la etiqueta de la pequeña botella era tan entretenido que descargó un poco de ansiedad en ella.

\- Es una chica divertida, rara, pero divertida-

\- Es una tortura, zorro. Sólo debo resistir unos días más-

\- Vas a terminar enamorándote de tu peor enemiga, ya verás- ríe con ganas mientras que Hiei enarca una ceja indignado ante el comentario.

\- ¿Te dije que eres el peor amigo de todos?-

\- Siempre-

\- Quiero recordártelo hasta el día de tu muerte, el peor-

\- Es un placer-

Saca del bolsillo su billetera y paga- Vete al diablo, me largo. Toma, no quiero deberte nada- le tira con rudeza los billetes.

\- Qué rápido-

\- Estoy cansado. Esa niña me deja las pelotas secas-

\- Qué profundo. Al menos te diviertes-

\- ¿Acaso tú no? Cuéntame tu deprimente historia, Kurama- de repente simula interés con el humor extremadamente sarcástico que posee.

\- Lo mismo de siempre, los clientes, los tragos, la paga. No me quejo, es sólo que...a veces quiero hacer algo más-

\- Hn...-se sobó la sien para luego terminar despeinándose el cabello.

\- Y tú que tienes la oportunidad de tu vida no la aprovechas- Hiei lo observó como diciendo "¿de qué rayos hablas?"- Olvídalo, me puse reflexivo-

Gruñó- Eres un idiota-

\- Aún así sigues viniendo. Tan malo no debo ser- bebe las últimas gotas golpeando bruscamente el vidrio sobre la madera de la barra.

\- Me voy, pésima atención, cantinero-

\- Adiós, profesor- ríe con ganas y, como consecuencia, Hiei le muestra el dedo del medio marchándose.

::::::::::

Al día siguiente, una nueva jornada de clases particulares se hizo presente. La joven de figura agraciada hablaba por teléfono con su mejor amiga Botan. Entre chismes y rumores del colegio, ambas se divertían con los comentarios de la otra. Enseguida tocaron el tema que más le interesa a una de ellas - Vally, se acerca el examen ¿Estás lista?-

\- Si, me compré un lindo y sexy pijama- respondió, entretanto, enredaba los dedos en el cable del zapato. Del otro lado la muchacha lanzó una carcajada.

\- Te mueres por una lección-

\- Oral-

\- Estás loca. Si a ese profesor lo trasladan a otro instituto puedo asegurarte que antes pasará por un psiquiátrico- jugueteaba con los hilos de la colcha rosa de su cama.

\- Necesitará medicación para olvidarme-

\- Se te está yendo la mano- Valkyria sabía a la perfección que todo tiene un límite y que el profesor Jaganshi no es la excepción. Sin embargo, con 17 años lo único que quiere en este momento es divertirse y, a la vez, llevarse recuerdos de una extraordinaria adolescencia, sin importar los riesgos y los efectos secundarios que ocasionen una noche de amor desenfrenado con un hombre mayor.

\- Es sólo el comienzo- replicó con seguridad.

\- No te detendrás hasta que él esté contigo ¿verdad?-

\- ¿Tú qué crees?-

El tono de Botan cambió completamente, de uno ameno a otro de preocupación- ¿Qué pasa si te delata con el director?-

\- No lo hará. ¡Vamos! a él también le gusta. No sabes la cara que pone cuando me acerco a preguntarle algo-

\- Es peligroso-

\- Me gustan los riesgos- asintió entusiasmada.

\- No seas pesada, estudia. Debo irme. Adiós-

\- Adiós, perra-

Vally cuelga el teléfono. Se encuentra en su habitación, acostada a punto de cerrar los ojos para relajarse. Escuchó la voz de su madre gritando cerca de la fina escalera -

¡Valkyria!- Baja hacia el primer piso y se dirige a la oficina de su padre caminando serenamente. Al visualizar a la mujer, quien traía un bolso deportivo, una raqueta y una falda blanca, suspira con cansancio.

\- ¿Qué sucede, mamá?-

\- Estoy saliendo a una clase de tenis. Te quedas aquí ¿sí? Tu padre regresará en la noche-

\- Claro, lo que digas- contesta sin importancia dejando a la rubia un tanto enojada.

\- Valkyria ¿por qué no puedes hablarme bien?- la niña frunce las cejas y se indigna

\- No dije nada malo-

\- Es el modo en el que hablas conmigo, hija- trataba de mantener intacta la paciencia.

\- ¿Cómo quieres que te hable, MAMÁ? No sé ni cómo tratarte. Nunca estás en casa- rió amargamente para escapar de la situación.

\- Tengo cosas que hacer...- depositó la raqueta en el escritorio, y luego, hizo el intento de acariciar la mejilla de la joven pero ésta esquivó la mano.

\- Siempre tienes cosas que hacer-

\- Cuida tus modales, Valkyria- amenazó firmemente con el dedo para corregirla aunque no le prestó ni el más mínimo de atención.

\- ¿Qué me harás?- la desafiaba con diversión- ¿Castigarme?-

\- ¡Eres una...-

\- ¿Una qué? Quizás si estuvieras más aquí que en tus reuniones o clases de tenis sabrías qué soy. ¡Ni siquiera eres mi mamá!- gritó con furia, sacada de sus casillas, recordando la carta que encontró en unos de los cajones del padre.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!- había quedado en estado de shock, incluso su mano derecha tembló de los nervios.

\- ¡Vete al diablo, Lady Tremaine!- caminó hacia el recibidor con su habitual tono sarcástico. Allí se encontraba Hiei parado y desconcertado al lado de una de las sirvientas. Había escuchado la discusión. Vally se detuvo en seco, no sabía que él estaba allí y cuando pudo recuperar el aliento simplemente le dijo con total normalidad- Haga de cuenta que no escuchó nada, profesor Jaganshi-

::::::::::

La sala estaba rodeada de una aureola de energía oscura y negativa, se percibía con sólo respirar. Ninguno de los dos comentó siquiera una palabra. Eso le pareció raro al profesor ya que Valkyria, por más insoportable e irritante que sea, siempre tenía algo para decir. Y ahora el sonido solitario del lápiz contra la hoja es fastidioso. Necesitaba cortar con el duelo - ¿Listo para apedrearme mañana?-

Se sobresaltó al escuchar su voz- No puedo esperar-

\- Yo tampoco...- se acerca peligrosamente- ¿No puede ser ahora mismo?- se muerde el labio inferior.

\- No empieces- advierte con la mirada.

\- Usted es malo-

\- Muy- respondió sin dejar de tomar nota en un libro. Olía a nuevo.

\- Perverso-

\- Demasiado-

\- Pervertido-

\- No-

\- Muy-

\- Ni cerca-

\- Excesivamente- sonríe.

\- Ya- la detiene- No quiero tonterías hoy o no aprobarás el estúpido examen-

\- ¿Es un reto?- Hiei se mantuvo callado porque expulsar palabras que entorpezcan la actitud de Valkyria era totalmente inútil - ¡Venga, profesor Jaganshi! Si hoy me quedo calladita y apruebo ese DIFÍCIL examen, luego podré hacer tonterías, ¿no es así?-

\- Aquí vamos otra vez- viró los ojos agobiado.

\- ¿Trato?-

Evitó siquiera mirarla- Nunca he conocido a una persona tan latosa como tú-

\- Ay, qué miedo. No sea cobarde-

Le entrega una hoja- Hazlo- ordenó.

\- Cuack, cuack- imita infantilmente a una gallina. El profesor bufa cansado- Cuack, cuack- la miró con desdén nuevamente - Mmm, siento el olor de una gallinita defecadora por aquí-

Lanzó el bolígrafo a la mesa con enojo- ¿Si te digo "si" terminarás con eso?-

\- Oh, claro- intentó sonar lo más convincente posible.

\- Entonces sí. No quiero escuchar una sola palabra, ni siquiera el ruido de tu respiración, sólo... ¡silencio!- Vally le hace un gesto con el dedo de que había entendido a la perfección y comienza a hacer los ejercicios motivada.

::::::::::

En aquella ocasión, Valkyria le mostraba las prácticas y él decía si estaban bien o no, examinaba los errores y corregía. Cada vez que la joven se acercaba, el penetrante perfume de cítricos invadía la puntiaguda nariz del muchacho. Indudablemente era una fragancia costosa y extravagante debido a su nivel económico.

Se hallaba tan ensimismada que, al hacerse un pequeño y desprolijo rodete con el largo cabello, no notó que éste la miraba con detenimiento. La forma en la que escribía, cómo pensaba cada paso que iba a dar y cada cosa que anotaba. Se había quedado como un tonto, pasmado. Inclusive, no podía creer que ese pequeño cuerpo sea dueño de tan desmesurada seguridad.

Al cabo de un rato, el silencio se tornó incómodo. Ella podía mantenerse callada, pero para él era un poco tedioso no percibir absolutamente nada. La muchacha de ojos chocolate quedó pensativa un momento, mordía el lápiz absorta.

\- Me perdí- pidió impulso con total sensatez, a Hiei le parecía muy extraño esa conducta. Inspeccionó la hoja y le explicó el procedimiento. Ella asintió con la cabeza ya que entendió dónde estaba el error. No decía nada y comenzaba a perder la poca serenidad que tiene.

\- ¿No dirás una sola palabra?- Vally negó, ni siquiera levantó la vista- Está bien, callada te ves menos atractiva de lo que eres-

\- ¿Qué quiere que diga?- en ningún momento quitó sus ojos del problema.

\- ¿Qué fue todo eso?- pretendía no sonar interesado en la discusión.

\- Nada que sea de su interés, ¿no es así?- sonrió con suspicacia.

\- No es algo que me modifique el día, pero al menos dime qué sucedió allí-

\- Haga de cuenta que no pasó nada, profesor Jaganshi. Aquí todo ésto es moneda corriente. Fin- no quedó muy convencido pero supuso que no debía meterse en los asuntos personales de su alumna- ¿Qué quiere escuchar?- buscó intimidarlo con los ojos- Usted mismo lo dijo, no es algo que le incumba. Al menos que se preocupe por mi- a pesar de esta tensión tenía un poco de ánimo festivo.

\- Nunca-

\- Sé que le importo, si no, no hubiera preguntado- se arrimó un poco más a la mesa.

\- Jamás-

\- Lo sé...- sonrió mientras mordía el lápiz- No se mienta a sí mismo. Tome, entreténgase corrigiendo- Hiei aceptó- No se preocupe por lo que oyó- Valkyria se puso de pie,

al parecer iba a salir de la habitación- Me urge expulsar orina- el otro quedó haciendo su trabajo.

Al cabo de un rato volvió. Apreció algo extraño en sus ojos.

\- ¿Están bien?- tomó asiento y se deshizo de su rodete desprolijo para peinarse nuevamente.

\- Ah...eh...si- el peli negro tartamudeó pensando en la irritación que traía en el rostro- Si con esto no pasa el examen mañana, está frita- Valkyria mostró los perfectos dientes.

\- Eso espero. Al menos que acepte algún tipo de coima- Hiei guardó sus cosas en el bolso.

\- No tienes nada que yo quiera-

\- ¿Seguro?- sonrió para engatusarlo.

\- Sin dudas- la puerta se abrió dejando ver al hombre de la casa.

\- ¡Papá!- Vally corrió a abrazarlo- Papá, él es el profesor Jaganshi-

\- Un gusto, Jaganshi- estrecharon la mano. El señor de elegante traje y corbata imponía miedo con su voz firme y gruesa- ¿Qué tal ha sido la aprendiz?-

\- Dura-

\- ¿Ella? ¡No se lo creo!- ríe con ganas ella tuerce la boca "ofendida"- Valkyria es complicada, difícil de moldear-

\- "Dígamelo a mí"- pensó.

\- No digas eso, papá. Acompañaré al profesor a la puerta-

\- Gusto en conocerlo- el padre se despidió y se quedó ojeando la carpeta de la joven.

::::::::::

\- Voy a extrañarlo- aparentó estar triste haciendo puchero mientras llegaban a la puerta.

\- Yo no. De hecho, me siento aliviado-

\- ¿Está enojado porque no le hice otro dibujo?-

\- Muero de la angustia- Vally abrió y ambos salieron. La tarde era preciosa.

\- Se que lo colgó en alguna parte de su casa-

\- En la tapa del inodoro- se acercó a su auto.

\- Me da muchas ideas. Presiento que si le regalo una foto mía la pondrá al lado de su cama para observarla durante las noches y así imaginarse que estoy haciéndole maldades - rió.

\- ¡Cállate!-

\- ¿Cuándo conoceré su casa, profesor?-

Dejó el bolso a un lado. Cuando Hiei encendió el carro la niña se apoyó se apoyó en la ventanilla- ¿Es obligación hacerlo? por cierto, nunca-

\- Vamos, no sea aburrido. Quiero conocer su colección de buena música-

\- ¿Qué entiendes por "nunca"?- preguntó sin dejar de mirarla.

\- Si apruebo este examen usted deberá invitarme a su casa-

\- No-

\- Sé que lo hará-

Acto seguido hundió su cabeza en el volante, agotado- ¿Por qué debería? No te pases del límite-

\- Conocer no es pasarse del límite- susurró con cierto atractivo.

\- Estudia, retrasada-

Valkyria se alejó del auto- Lo veo mañana en la última clase, Darth Vader- al no escuchar su voz- ¡Estudiaré!-

Dio un giro para gritarle- ¡Quisiera ver eso!-

\- ¡Tocaré timbre!-

\- ¡No sabes dónde vivo!-

\- ¡Tengo contactos!-

\- ¡No te atrevas!- ya un poco más lejos.

\- ¡Adiós, profesor Jaganshi!- el automóvil ya estaba en las rejas de la mansión Llistosella, aprovechó que nadie podía oír y espetó- ¡Maldito enano sexy!-

::::::::::

N/A: ¡Buenas a todos y todas! Desaparecí esta semana pero nuevamente estoy por estos lugares trayéndoles otro capítulo de esta loquísima historia. Tengo algunas novedades para los días que siguen. En primer lugar, agradecer a todos aquellos que me dejan comentarios y palabritas hermosas, correcciones y sugerencias. Estoy muy contenta de que la gente se sume -y si les llega las ganas de comenzar a escribir historias sobre este fandom abandonadito, bienvenido sea, yo con gusto leeré- Por otro lado, estoy muy agradecida con una persona en especial, Max Sagara, quien me dio una oportunidad enorme en su programa de radio, BURST WORLD, de no sólo dar a conocer mi historia, sino de crear un espacio para todos los que somos "escritores clandestinos" escondidos en Fanfiction y otros sitios. Creo que he visto muchísimos escritores -incluido vos- con un gran potencial que deberían tener su espacio para divulgar este lindo arte como lo es la escritura y de seguir avanzando y aprendiendo de los errores. Siempre digo que si lees una historia y te dan ganas de iniciar tu proyecto, esa historia valió la pena. ¡Manos a la obra! Nuevamente, GRACIAS MAX, por más gente como vos, loquillo.

Este sábado 08/10 a las 20:00hs -HORA ARGENTINA- mi amigo Max va a estar presentando un nuevo programa para aquellos amantes del anime y los videojuegos. Además prometió hacer una mini reseña sobre "Forbidden Valkyria" la cual espero con ansias. La página oficial de Facebook es BURST WORLD, el link de la radio es: http /www anime-extremo net/chat/ -por cierto rellenar con puntos porque Fanfiction prohíbe los puntitos- ¡Va a hablar de todo y va a estar muy copado!

También quiero comentarles que me ofrecieron una propuesta bastante jugosa; se trata de ser juez en un concurso literario llamado "Premios Cristal" en Wattpad, entre los últimos días de diciembre y los primeros días de enero. Estoy muy contenta con esta noticia ya que nunca hice algo como ésto y la verdad va a ser una experiencia súper motivadora. No me considero la miss escritora 2016, pero si puedo aportar lo que estoy aprendiendo de todos ustedes, con más razón de participar. También pueden ser parte del concurso poniéndose en contacto conmigo o con cualquiera de las representantes de la página en Wattpad. Claro que si tienen una historia original suya debido a que no se aceptan Fanfics, anímate que los premios son geniales.

Y si llegaste hasta aquí es porque realmente te interesaron las cosas que digo, así que a ti que estás leyendo, MILES DE GRACIAS, por los comentarios, las sugerencias, las correcciones -que siempre tomo en cuenta- y por todo. ¡GRACIAS!

Hasta la próxima ¡Sayonara!

Aclaraciones:

Lady Tremaine: Es la malvada madrastra de Cenicienta, una mujer cruel, calculadora, fría y ambiciosa.


	9. Capítulo 8

::::::::::

 _ **~Forbidden Valkyria~**_

\- Buenas tardes, profesor Jaganshi- saludó amablemente la rubia mujer al abrir la puerta.

Ambos se adentran hasta llegar a una inmensa cocina donde la joven empleada de la mansión le sonríe con picardía al profesor- Valkyria está en el jardín. Es un día hermoso como para pasársela encerrado ¿No lo cree?- Hiei asiente sin cambiar su rostro. Al llegar al patio trasero la madre lo observa preocupada - Quiero decirle algo antes de dar su clase- él la mira sin perder seriedad- Ayer usted vio algo que no debió haber visto-

\- En ese caso-

Ella lo interrumpe- No, déjeme continuar. Valkyria y yo tenemos una relación muy...complicada- tomó aire profundamente- Disfrutamos la una de la otra pero en espacios

diferentes, creo que me entenderá. En cierta forma, siempre caemos en la discusión. Con mi hija todo es una guerra campal. Lo sabrá más usted que yo- ríe amargamente.

\- Hn-

\- Así que, deseo que todo eso que vio quede entre nosotros-

\- No es algo que tenga que ver conmigo-

Entre una sonrisa fingida logra decir- Me alegro-

::::::::::

Hiei dejó el bolso encima de una mesa de vidrio cubierta con una delicada sombrilla en el jardín trasero. Valkyria estaba nadando en la piscina, una enorme piscina con un

fondo de color azul claro. En cuanto reconoció al peli negro, su rostro cambió, una mueca de maldad se colocó en sus labios. Él se cruzó de brazos esperando que se

digne a estudiar, pero todo lo contrario. Vally se tiró del trampolín bruscamente salpicando un poco de agua donde se encontraba Hiei, a propósito claro. Sin embargo no alcanzó a mojarlo.

\- _"Es la última clase, ten paciencia, Hiei...ten paciencia"_ \- pensaba mientras mordía su labio inferior conteniendo la rabia.

\- ¡Hola, profesor Jaganshi!- gritó alegre con esa voz irritante que suele ponerle, entretanto salía de la piscina.

\- Aquí viene mi dolor de cabeza- murmuró apretando fuertemente los dientes.

Valkyria traía puesto un bonito traje de baño entero color negro el cual hacía resaltar su blanca piel. Sin ningún pudor se acercó y estrujó su largo cabello castaño para quitar todo excedente de agua. Cogió una toalla colocada en la silla y se envolvió en ella. Hiei la observaba en silencio- Lo siento, es que era un bonito día y quería disfrutarlo dándome un chapuzón-

\- Claro, disfruta por quienes no tenemos el placer de hacerlo- contestó con sarcasmo.

\- No se preocupe. Cuando quiera podemos meternos juntos. Dicen que hacer cosas divertidas en la piscina disminuye el riesgo de sufrir un paro cardíaco y aumenta la calidad de vida. Y en su caso hasta puede hacerlo más alegre. Si, también hace milagros-

\- Trata de nadar menos. Quiero que en algún momento de este maldito día te quedes paralizada- Vally sonrió.

\- _"No sin antes probar la carne blanda"_ \- pensó la jovencita.

::::::::::

Dado el cálido día, Valkyria se hallaba tapada con una bata muy veraniega y Hiei tomando nota sobre los exámenes. La muchacha cogió goma de mascar y le ofreció al profesor quien se negó concentrado en la hoja.

\- ¿Qué tanto hace?- espetó mientras masticaba.

\- ¿Qué te importa?-

\- Siempre tan cariñoso. Cuánto amor hay en usted. Quiero saber- ese tono infantil sacaba de las casillas al profesor.

\- Eres exasperante- exclamó- Estoy preparando el examen-

\- ¡¿En serio?!- se acercó para ver pero Hiei la tapó con una mano- ¡No sea malo!-

\- Concéntrate en esos malditos ejercicios-

Levantó una ceja con altanería- Ya terminé-

Hiei tomó la hoja para examinarlos y Valkyria comenzó a masticar estrepitosamente como vaca para molestarlo mientras sostenía el rostro entre sus manos, aburrida, y lo miraba fijamente para llamar su atención.

Y masticó.

Masticó.

Masticó.

Hizo un inmenso globo, gigante, tanto que el peli negro por fin la miró ya que tapaba su rostro.

\- ¿Puedes quedarte en silen-

 _¡PLAFF!_

El canto de las aves se detuvo, el viento frenó en seco. Los animales corrieron a sus guaridas. El silencio se hizo presente, el sol por un momento dejó de brillar, la luna decidió no salir esa noche. Y Valkyria...Valkyria ni se cagó en las patas.

\- ¡¿Qué?!- preguntó con total normalidad y fingiendo enojo ya que él traía una mirada fulminante.

Masculló entre dientes- No hay ser vivo en este planeta que no sea más insufrible que tú-

\- ¿Los hice bien?- su sonrisa cambió a una juguetona.

\- Hn- puso atención a la hoja para no volverse loco en la última clase- De hecho, me sorprende-

\- ¿Lo dice en serio?- lo miró sonriendo- ¡Eso es genial!-

\- Yo no cantaría victoria tan rápido. Todavía falta pasar- Vally lo interrumpió.

\- El campo minado que seguramente usted creó para que Valkyria Llistosella lo pase brincando sin ninguna dificultad. Su optimismo es tan contagioso-

\- No es mala idea tirarte con algunas granadas-

Valkyria rió- Apuesto a que sueña con eso-

\- Definitivamente si-

Se acercó peligrosamente y apoyó una mano en su mentón; hizo una mueca de sorpresa la cual cambió al instante por una de seducción- ¿Qué más? Quiero escuchar los sueños húmedos que tiene conmigo- se mordió el labio inferior.

\- Tengo muchos- Hiei le seguía el juego. De repente la mente se le llenó de algunas ideas malévolas.

\- ¿Si? Cuénteme- musitó en un tono que a cualquier hombre le pondría los pelos de punta, excepto a uno, que por supuesto, ya los tiene de esa forma.

\- Claro- sonrió de lado y se acercó hasta mirarla con esos ojos color sangre, penetrantes, tanto así, que podía escuchar la respiración de la otra persona- Sueño que vamos por una carretera desierta. Escuchamos buena música y hablamos de temas interesantes. Luego llegamos a mi parte favorita. Una gran pecera con tiburones. Allí te ahogo, verte sufrir me gusta pero no es suficiente. Cuando tu cadáver esté flotando en la superficie, los tiburones se lo devorarán todo sin dejar rastros de tu insignificante, grotesca y molesta existencia- Valkyria se había quedado con la boca entreabierta, sorprendida. Hiei retomó su actividad.

\- Oh... ¡diablos, profesor Jaganshi! Eso fue tan...tan...excitante...- sonrió, él viró los ojos.

\- Me largo, retrasada- dijo poniéndose de pie

\- Ahora sí voy a extrañarlo- hizo un puchero.

\- Me importa una mierda. Queda en pie lo del tanque de tiburones-

\- Yo pensé que iba a decir una piscina de noche-

\- Nunca-

\- Los dos solos-

\- Jamás-

\- Haciendo...travesuras-

\- Niña estúpida- Valkyria sonrió.

::::::::::

Al otro día, la campana del instituto más prestigioso del país había tocado. Todos los alumnos entraron a clases, inclusive una Valkyria muy nerviosa pero segura de si misma. Sabía exactamente qué hacer, había estudiado toda la noche luego de que el profesor Jaganshi regresara a su casa. Quería dejarlo con la boca abierta y con esa sensación de haber perdido la batalla.

Hiei entró al salón, no saludó como es su costumbre y entregó a cada uno una hoja con una seriedad indiscutible. Al parecer las cosas serían sencillas; aceptar los exámenes y marcharse. Claro que una peli castaña no le haría las cosas tan prácticas. Se acercó para dejarle una hoja a la joven de ojos chocolate la cual le susurró.

\- ¿No me dirá "buena suerte"?-

La miró con severidad- Si estudió no es necesario-

Ella sonrió.

Botan, quien estaba a su lado observando la situación, le preguntó- ¿Qué tal, Vally? ¿Fácil?-

\- Pan comido-

Tenían una hora y media para completar todos los ejercicios. Ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos, y con Jaganshi, las reglas se respetaban.

\- Comiencen y...- clavó su mirada en la muchacha- No hagan estupideces- la satisfacción entró al cuerpo de Valkyria.

::::::::::

Los nervios hacían hervir su cabeza. Escribía, borraba, corregía, en cualquier momento ese lápiz sacaría chispas y Hiei sentado observando a cada uno de los estudiantes, no ayudaba en absoluto. Hasta el más minucioso movimiento era visto por el hombre. Si con semejante firmeza quería imponer orden, definitivamente ya lo logró.

\- _"Hallar_ _los ángulos de un cuadrilátero convexo, si...claro... ¡demonios! Debí mirar menos al profesor Jaganshi. Pero esos brazos son irresistibles. ¡Detente, Valkyria! Oh, ya sueno como él"_...- la jovencita hacía un gran esfuerzo por resolver los problemas; frunció los labios y se llevó el lápiz a la boca mientras trataba de hallar la respuesta- _"Sabiendo que están en progresión aritmética, siendo de... ¡lo tengo!"_ \- sonrió y comenzó a escribir.

Restaban sólo quince minutos para realizar los últimos y más de la mitad de los estudiantes ya habían entregado la hoja, incluso Botan a quien no le costaban las matemáticas pero tampoco había tenido las suficientes ganas como para aprobar el examen anterior. El peli negro miraba la hora en su reloj y a los pocos alumnos que quedaban, entre ellos Valkyria.

Estaba tan ensimismada en el examen, que levantó la vista y de repente se halló sola, con un Hiei que la fulminaba con la mirada como incitándola a que finalice - ¡Terminé!- se puso de pie y le susurró - Al fin solos- sonrió; se apoyó sensualmente en el escritorio.

Hiei acomodó sus libros- ¿Qué tal el campo?-

\- Bastante fácil, a decir verdad- se miró las uñas con altanería.

\- Espero que repruebes-

\- ¿Tiene tantas ganas de darme nuevamente clases particulares?- rió ante la mueca de "ni lo pienses" que hizo el profesor; lo miró suplicante y fingió inocencia- ¿Me dirá la nota ahora?-

\- No- dijo rotundamente.

\- Buu...- espetó haciendo pucherito y cambió la cara rápidamente, desafiándolo- Si apruebo ya sabe qué hacer- caminó hacia la puerta al mismo tiempo que se hacía un desprolijo rodete en el cabello.

Hiei por un momento quedó pensativo, luego recordó- No te llevaré a mi casa-

\- ¡Puedo ir sola!- le gritó ya saliendo del aula. En ese momento, él deseaba tanto desaparecer que murmuró un "mierda" por debajo. Sabía que si Valkyria lo decía, lo cumpliría; a pesar de ser una adolescente rebelde y con un humor extraño, su palabra era lo único que tenía valor.

El móvil de Hiei comenzó a sonar; Vally al escuchar el sonido se quedó detrás de la puerta a husmear - ¿Kurama?- al oír ese nombre, la muchacha se acercó más a la pequeña ventana; lo observó detenerse en seco - No me digas, tienes el día libre-

El pelirrojo ríe con alegría- Así es. Estaba pensando en ir a Asahi-

\- ¿Asahi? ¿Otra vez?-

\- Si, ya sabes, tomar algo y pasarla bien. Invité a unas amigas-

\- Lo que digas, zorro. Me da igual- respondió, despeinándose sin mucho interés.

\- ¡Hasta luego!- Valkyria sonrió con aires pícaros.

::::::::::

N/A: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo han estado? Yo muy perdida debido a mis estudios, me puse un poco vaga, mil perdones. Por eso voy a compensarlos con dos capítulos para que se entretengan mientras tengo que presentarme a los exámenes finales que sea de paso, me están quitando las ganas de vivir -muy literal- Como dije estuve muy ocupada -cosa que no voy a abandonar la historia bajo ninguna circunstancia- Estuve dando vueltas por Fanfiction y algunos grupos de Wattpad, buscando gente para que se unan a una nueva sección de literatura en la página de la radio en Facebook, Burst World Reload, donde damos a conocer a todos aquellos escritores con potencial. Se pueden poner en contacto conmigo y les explico con mucho gusto. Te agradezco Max por el espacio. También está en pie la propuesta de los Premios Cristal, donde soy juez en la parte de ficción general y fantasía. Si quieren participar pueden hablar conmigo o nos buscan en Facebook como Premios Cristal y hablan con los administradores.

Quiero contarles que se me vino a la cabeza la idea de subir esta misma historia -cuando esté más avanzada o finalizada- a Wattpad, pero aún no tengo decidido si con los mismos personajes o crear otros -por ejemplo reemplazar a nuestro Jaganshi sexy por otro hombrecito seductor, sin embargo mantener a Valkyria porque es un personaje de mi propiedad- Bienvenida sea la opinión de ustedes. Valen mucho.

A todos los que están leyendo ésto y el Fic, muchas, muchas gracias por apoyar la historia, seguirla y a los que se enganchan, miles de gracias más. Como siempre, acepto sugerencias, correcciones, opiniones, amenazas y demás. Por cierto, en cuanto pueda voy a comenzar a subir los capítulos de "Un Ángel y un Demonio" y "Amor Inocente", perdón por haberme ido al demonio con esas historias, ya voy a retomarlas.

Nuevamente gracias y nos veremos en otro capítulo ¡Sayonara!


	10. Capítulo 9

::::::::::

 _ **~Forbidden Valkyria~**_

Inmediatamente, luego de haber escuchado la conversación que Hiei tuvo con Kurama, tomó el teléfono con forma de zapato de su lujosa habitación, y llamó a Botan. Tenía un plan en mente y esa noche no se quedaría bajo las sábanas mirando el techo mientras se imagina qué es lo que

hubiera pasado; eso no formaba parte de su carácter, ni en mil años. Tumbada en la cama, enredando los dedos en el cable, le comentaba a su mejor amiga lo que quería hacer - ¿Asahi otra vez? ¡Vally! - reprochaba Botan desde el otro lado de la línea.

\- Lo sé, lo sé. Por favor, debes acompañarme. Además...irá Kurama…ya sabes...- deseaba convencerla cueste lo que cueste y el zorro es una buena carnada para ello. Luego de suspirar y gritar sin tener una opción más que aceptar, inquirió.

\- ¿A qué hora? - eso daba lugar a que Valkyria sonriera y una intranquilidad dentro de su estómago creciera. Después de todo, había logrado que la peli celeste aceptara.

::::::::::

Los bultos de carpetas y papeles yacen en el escritorio del señor Llistosella, donde se lo puede ver, entre tanto desorden, en su laptop teniendo una conferencia con su secretaria. Valkyria caminó por delante de la oficina de su padre, vistiendo una blusa de color blanca, que hacía resaltar

muy bien sus firmes senos, y un gastado jean azul - No, los números siguen en el mismo nivel, debemos mejorar ese sector. ¡Valkyria! - llamó la atención su padre quien interrumpió a su asistente.

Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta fingiendo inocencia como una niña buena que acata las órdenes de su mayor- ¿Si, papá? -

\- ¿A dónde vas? -

\- A golpear ancianos con Botan- no cambió su expresión; esperaba que no pregunte más que lo justo y necesario, adolescente de pocas palabras con su familia, si las hay.

El padre resignado le contesta- Mmm...Está bien. No vuelvas tarde- y luego le echó otra mirada desconfiando sobre los dichos de su hija.

\- "Si vuelvo"- sonríe maliciosa.

::::::::::

Hiei se reúne con Kurama en Asahi. La noche estaba a punto, muchas mujeres bonitas bailando y bebiendo en la barra. Si había algo que en Tokio se podía hacer, era divertirse- Mira...- Hiei observa a dos jóvenes muy hermosas hablando amenamente. El primero, le hace una señal para

acercarse a ellas. Ambos caminan en dirección a esas chicas - ¿Puedo ofrecerles una bebida? - inquirió Kurama con esas sonrisas encantadoras, típico de él, astuto y sabiondo, con experiencia, claro.

\- ¡Kurama! - saludó una preciosa morena de ojos avellanados. Hiei estaba un tanto inhibido, más bien desinteresado, puesto que no era de él hablar con mujeres. No se sentía cómodo. Kurama notó la expresión de aburrimiento en él pese a que las muchachas se estaban divirtiendo. Le lanzó

una mirada de preocupación. Por el contrario, el pelinegro negó con la cabeza- Díselo a tu cara-

\- Idiota- comentó por lo bajo.

\- ¿Es una broma? Vinimos a festejar tu libertad. Vamos, bebe- le da un shot- Disculpen, señoritas. Mi amigo es un poco tímido- les contaba mientras abrazaba a una de ellas. Conociendo su personalidad, sabía cuál era exactamente el límite entre fastidiarlo y hacer que se una a la fiesta.

\- No lo creo- dijo sonriendo una bonita rubia; el comentario alertó a Hiei quien arqueó las cejas- ¿De dónde eres? - la blonda comenzó a hablarle con una enorme sonrisa. Si su cabeza no estuviera en otro lado, saldría con ella esa misma noche y vaya que terminarían en su apartamento, luego de haberle sacado ese vestido rojo que partía el suelo en dos.

::::::::::

\- Vally ¿estás segura de ésto? -

\- Botan, es mi oportunidad, y probablemente la tuya. No seas amargada-

\- Lo sé, pero...no es el mismo hombre que la última vez y ese tipo no va a dejarnos pasar- las dos miraban al hombre de seguridad parado en la puerta.

\- Déjame pensar... ¡joder! Si tan sólo tuviéramos una simple e insignificante posibilidad...- Estaban escondidas detrás de un auto a tan solo unos pasos de la entrada. De pronto, un hombre afeminado con bolsos acompañado de jovencitas bonitas, estaban esperando para ingresar. Se lo veía escandalizado por el tipo que con su mano impedía que avanzaran.

\- ¡Que me dejes entrar! ¿Eres idiota o qué te pasa? -

\- Lo siento, no tengo órdenes de dejarlo pasar-

\- Traigo conmigo a las bailarinas, dile a tu jefe que soy Yuriko Asanuma, ¡soy la estrella de este maldito lugar! - gritó con arrogancia. El guardia viró sus ojos cansado, ¿cuántas veces habrá soportado a tan soberbio ser? Vally y Botan se miraron cómplices, sabían que tenían que reunirse con ese tipo para que las deje entrar.

\- Vamos, es nuestra oportunidad- susurró. La muchacha salió detrás del auto en dirección al estrepitoso hombre, la otra, no confiaba en su totalidad en el plan, pues era muy arriesgado y la noche quedaría arruinada completamente. Acomodó su blusa que, por estar tanto tiempo en cuclillas, se arrugó.

\- Te digo que soy Yuriko Asanuma. ¡Déjame entrar, maldito infeliz! - lo amenazaba al guardia con su dedo, imponiendo respeto, respeto que el otro le negaba ya que hablaba por el auricular con su supervisor.

\- Discúlpeme, señor Asanuma. Me han autorizado su entrada-

\- ¡Era hora, estúpido! ¡Y que no vuelva a pasar! - la reverencia que hizo no bastó, puesto que el afeminado señor Yuriko ingresó al lugar protestando. Valkyria y Botan se camuflaron entre las jovencitas. Sólo rogaban que no se dieran cuenta y así pasar desapercibidas hasta encontrarse con el hombre de la sonrisa más amplia.

\- No lo vamos a lograr, Vally- musitó Botan.

\- Silencio, no te preocupes. Confía en mi- le respondió en voz baja. Caminaban detrás de las bailarinas. El guardia estaba tan desconcertado hablando por el auricular que no se percató de que las jóvenes entraron. Apuraron el paso y se dirigieron rápidamente a los baños, los cuales estaban ubicados cerca, a un lado - ¡Lo hicimos! - festejaron saltando. Botan se agarraba la cabeza, anonadada

\- ¡Eso estuvo cerca! -

\- ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?!- la voz de un hombre las sorprendió; un choque eléctrico recorrió por sus cuerpos.

::::::::::

\- Así que eres profesor. Yo estoy cursando el último año de psicología. Es una carrera complicada, pero estoy segura que tendrá sus frutos- Veía como sus labios se movían sin prestarle atención a las palabras que salían de su boca. Era como adormilarse, anestesia para sus oídos. Era bonita, inteligente e independiente ¿qué le estaba ocurriendo? Oh, sí, estaba en otro mundo, donde estar con una joven de 17 años era totalmente legal. La mujer ríe haciendo que pierda el hilo de su imaginación, él simplemente jugaba con el borde de la botella de cerveza - Te hice una pregunta-

\- ¿Qué? -

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? Dos hombres solteros y apuestos como ustedes no se ven todos los días-

\- Vinimos a celebrar- se unió Kurama sin darle paso a responder- Hiei logró deshacerse de una molestia. ¿No es así? -

\- Hn-

\- Entonces ¿Otra ronda? - preguntó la rubia animada. Todos sostienen los tragos en alto; realmente no quería participar de tal estúpido acto, pero se unió a la masa- Un brindis por... ¡los buenos momentos y los solteros! - sonríe la rubia a lo que su compañera festeja con un grito y chocan sus bebidas.

\- ¡Por las hermosas mujeres de este lugar! - expresa el pelirrojo echándoles el ojo a las damas- ¿Tú, Hiei? - lo pensó un momento, sin embargo, no era tiempo para pensar, era hora de celebrar.

\- ¿Por librarme de ese padecimiento? - otra vez la ovación de los presentes. La música dejó de sonar y todos observaron el escenario. Las luces hacían movimientos de suspenso. ¿Un artista nuevo tocaría en el lugar?

\- ¡Mira, Hiei! - señaló Kurama mientras la cortina color vino tinto se abría dando paso a una figura voluptuosa. Esos ojos rojos estaban como dos grandes platos, abiertos y pasmados.

\- ¿Val-kyria? -

::::::::::

N/A: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo han estado? La verdad como habrán notado, yo muy perdida. Primero los estudios, luego las vacaciones y luego las fiestas. No sé si en ese orden, pero convengamos que anduve ocupada. Fueron semanas (por no decir dos meses) sin haber entrado a Fanfiction a actualizar. Resumiendo: pueden entrar a mi página de Facebook "Literatura Burst", allí verán todo lo que estoy haciendo para los escritores de Fanfics, de Wattpad, de Amor Yaoi, , etc. Desde reseñas, promociones, entrevistas, y demás dinámicas. Estoy muy contenta porque hay

mucha respuesta tanto de parte de los escritores como lectores. Es un espacio donde se sentirán cómodos; no duden en consultarme para dar a conocer sus historias. Lo hago desde mi posición, una jovencita que empezó sus historias en Fanfiction y que aprende junto con ustedes (y que

debo corregir mis historias porque dan asco de los errores que tengo, pero ya ya…)

También quería comentarles que estuve a punto de subir un fic con temática navideña de YYH -por supuesto- pero por cuestiones de tiempo, me faltan corregir dos capítulos, sin embargo, cuando retome, lo subiré con gusto.

Por otra parte, quiero agradecer a todos los que se toman un minuto en mandarme reviews, comentarios, sugerencias, correcciones; aprecio mucho eso, y más ahora que se me metió en la cabeza corregir y subir todos los capítulos y luego pasarlo a historia original. Sí, estoy loca, es algo

que me dicen a menudo. Por eso, me encantaría que manden correcciones, o sugerencias, todo es aceptado de buena manera, y estoy súper agradecida. En cuanto a quienes siguen este o los demás trabajos, aclaro nuevamente, que no los abandonaré, me ausento porque lastimosamente

no puedo corregir en tiempo y forma, pero eso no significa que voy a dejar las historias por la mitad, sobre todo ahora que estoy muy animada y que los finales ya están pensados. Es cuestión de sentarse y escribir.

Perdón si escribo mucho, es que mi ausentismo hace que resuma todos mis meses y mis excusas en un capítulo, entonces digo mucho, y quizás ni les interesa, pero con intentarlo no pierdo nada.

Por cierto, quiero dedicar este fic y el que sigue a una gran amiga que siempre me saca una sonrisa y me anima a seguir con sus hermosos Fics de YYH, GranHana. Para ti, beibi. Max, siempre que me estás preguntando cuándo subiré, para vos también. Y para todos los que leen y se enganchan. Yo leo todo y tengo en cuenta todo lo que me dicen. ¡GRACIAS! Perdón si es corto, no me maten.

Además, si estás pensando en hacer una historia sobre Yu Yu Hakusho, por favor, HAZLO. Sería completamente feliz ya que el fandom está un poco abandonado sobretodo en español, y es un lindo anime como para dejarlo de lado ¿no? Hacelo, yo soy una lectora fija que estará allí, viendo tu trabajo. Anímate.

En fin, escribo más aquí que en los capítulos. Está bien, no me maten. Gracias otra vez, infinitas gracias. Nos estamos leyendo. ¡Sayonara!


	11. Capítulo 10

::::::::::

 _ **~Forbidden Valkyria~**_

\- ¿Val-kyria?- Hiei estaba con el rostro pasmado, inmóvil. Esos grandes y profundos ojos rojos demostraban sorpresa, ¡y vaya sorpresa! La luz enfocaba a una persona en el escenario quien se llevaba todas las miradas.

 _Minutos antes..._

\- ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?!- preguntó con impetuosidad un hombre detrás de las dos jovencitas en el baño. La peli castaña se dio vuelta rápidamente en un respingo. Encontró a un tipo parado y observándolas con seriedad

\- Ah...señor...- con los nervios no podía articular correctamente.

\- Chicas, Asanuma las está buscando. Acompáñenme- las abraza a ambas en completa confianza. Valkyria y Botan se miraron una a la otra y siguieron al hombre por un pasillo que señalaba un camino hacia atrás del escenario con un cartel que decía "sólo personal autorizado". Divisó a Hiei y a una rubia mujer que estaba acompañándolo. El rojo de su cara no era bueno; rabia, impotencia, ganas de destrozarle esas extensiones de cabello y sacarle los implantes mal colocados. Cuando llegaron al pequeño camerino, las bailarinas se cambiaban de ropa sin tapujo alguno. La curiosidad de Botan pudo más y le señaló a su amiga un diminuto vestido de enfermera colgado en un perchero.

\- ¿Qué hacemos aquí, Vally?- susurró Botan para no ser descubiertas por el alto hombre.

\- No lo sé- miró hacia todos los ángulos queriendo encontrar una salida.

\- Chicas, es hora. Aquí tienen la ropa- el mismo arrogante y afeminado sujeto que hizo semejante escándalo en la entrada, les entregó unas prendas- Alístense que comienza el show- sonrió- Ustedes, pequeñas- las miró de arriba a abajo con altanería- Irán primero-

Valkyria aún no terminaba de entender la situación- Lo siento, pero... ¿qué es exactamente lo que tenemos que hacer?- entrecomillando con sus dedos el exactamente; el hombre se echó a reír con ganas.

\- Ay, ¡que tontita eres!- siguió riendo- Es hora...del espectáculo...- cuchicheó al oído. Vally lo miró desconcertada y Botan estaba tan cagada que se contenía las ganas de salir corriendo de ese lugar. Maldecía internamente la hora en que aceptó ir a esa discoteca con su amiga.

::::::::::

Cuando terminaron de ponerse la ropa, diminuta por cierto, y se ojearon, la jovencita de ojos chocolate no aguantó la risa. Botan vestía un traje de marinera muy sensual, una camisa blanca a rayas azules con corbatín rojo, una falda estrecha y también un sombrero típico de los marineros. Valkyria estaba disfrazada de policía, con un vestido enterizo y con unos borcegos negros a medio atar. Tomó las esposas que llevaba en el cinturón de la prenda y desvió la mirada hacia su compañera intentando determinar qué clase de estupidez estaba a punto de hacer. Las demás bailarinas, al igual que ellas, estaban disfrazadas. Algunas de monjas, otras de diablas y el resto de mucamas.

\- ¿Qué demonios es ésto, Vally?- Botan señalando su cuerpo.

\- Tu sueño se hizo realidad. Siempre quisiste ser una Sailor Moon- ríe con ganas.

\- Se olvidaron que evades la ley, maldita perra- contestó arrugando la frente.

\- Discúlpela, hermana- le habló a una monja que estaba a su lado- Es una pecadora, se está desviando del sendero del señor- La chica la miró con desdén, no entendía de qué hablaba; ambas se mordieron los labios para no carcajear.

\- ¡Al fin, chicas! Es hora del gran show- la complicidad se hizo presente-¡Vayan!- las empujó el manager amujerado. Estaban en el escenario, asombradas y con los reflectores en la cara. Se miraron otra vez, con espanto. Las demás mujeres estaban muy seguras de sí mismas, sabían lo que harían, se percibía profesionalismo.

Botan preguntó con desesperación qué harían. Los presentes aplaudían como locos y gritaban para que la función comenzara de una maldita vez. Las luces apagadas, excepto por dos que giraban en torno al escenario generando expectativa.

La melodía comenzó a sonar y las cortinas se abrieron. Hiei la observó con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- ¿Val-kyria?-

\- Sígueme el ritmo...- le marcó a la peli celeste. Las bailarinas caminaban en diferentes direcciones para atraer la atención del público- ¿Quieren un show? ...Démosle su puto show- se relamió el labio inferior mirando fijamente a Hiei. Comenzó a acercarse al centro del escenario y a mover su cuerpo sensualmente.

 _"Slow, slow. As slow as you can go. So I can feel all I want to know. Slow, slow. I'll go with your flow..."_

Movimientos lentos, delicados pero a la vez con un erotismo que dejaba a los hombres impactados, boquiabiertos. Botan empezó a moverse también, sin ningún tipo de temor. Hiei observaba cada paso que daba la joven hacia el centro de la pista. Los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaron como si una corriente eléctrica impactara justo en todo su ser; nunca creyó que esa figura tan frágil podía danzar tan lascivamente.

\- ¡Demonios, Hiei! Esa es Botan- gritó y señaló Kurama. El pelinegro no salía de su desconcierto. La mirada de fascinación del zorro era increíble- Quiero que me arreste- las chicas que los acompañaban estaban divirtiéndose, no les molestaba que un par de mujeres quiten la atención de los hombres, ya que era muy común ese tipo de show en el club.

Botan y Valkyria estaban en medio del decorado donde se situaba un caño para hacer pole dance. Se meneaban y bailaban sexy. Se frotaban pasando su mano por la cadera de la otra, sin dejar de ser vulgar y siempre con ese toque de lujuria.

 _"Let the world keep its carnival pace. I prefer to look into your beautiful face. What a waste. Let the stars continue to fly by. I don't have one desire to understand why. I don't try..."_

Valkyria vio como Hiei la contemplaba, cautivado con los giros que daba en ese caño bien pulido; nunca tuvo la oportunidad de enroscarse en uno, pero lo hacía ver tan fácil. Decidió ir un poco más allá, porque si de esta muchacha se trata, es a todo o nada. Se acercó al pelinegro, caminando y clavando sus ojos en los de él, como si el resto de la gente no importara. Arrojó el sombrero de policía que llevaba y despeinó su largo cabello. Le mostró las esposas a modo de imponer miedo mientras se saboreaba. Lo devoraba con la mirada. Y él, él no podía decir una sola palabra. Los insultos que formulaba mentalmente por no poder aprovecharse de la situación, son totalmente irreproducibles. Mierda que la haría suya si pudiera. Maldita la diferencia de edad, malditas las reglas y maldita Valkyria.

Acto seguido, se abrazó a su cuello. Su rostro estaba tan cerca de él que olía su estúpido perfume de niñas ricas y mimadas, caprichosas y rebeldes; esas palabras en ella sobraban, eran insignificantes a la par de la joven. En ese momento no podía negar que le gustaba la poca distancia que había entre ellos. Claro que le gustaba, pero ¡por favor! era su alumna.

 _"Slow, slow. As slow as you can go. So I can feel all I want to know. Slow, slow. I'll go with your flow..."_

Vally se aproximó al oído y le musitó con una voz sexy- ¿La está pasando bien, profesor?- la delicadeza con la que le habló le hizo cosquillas en la oreja a Hiei. Sus manos estaban atadas, temblaba, ¿por miedo, por debilidad? por supuesto que no. Valkyria depositó un beso en su mejilla y se fue camino al escenario no sin antes dejarle una mirada de "no lo toques, es mío, maldita zorra" a la blonda.

\- Voy-a-matarla- exclamó el moreno apretando los dientes. La peli castaña caminó con gracia y atractivo por medio de los hombres que bramaban y silbaban. Uno de ellos la tomó del brazo.

\- ¡Oye!-

\- Qué hermosa eres. ¿No quieres hacerme un baile privado?- sacó su lengua de forma grosera y eso a la chica le dio un verdadero asco. La cara del nefasto tipo hacía que su estómago se enroscara. Hiei vio todo y la furia subía hasta llegar a su rostro, la sangre le hervía- ¡Vamos! Eres preciosa...- se relamía los labios; un completo patán.

\- ¡Suéltame, imbécil!- forcejeaba, entre las personas aplaudiendo, nadie notaba nada extraño. Alguien apareció detrás de ella.

\- Déjala ir...- ordenó con seriedad.

\- No molestes- todavía no soltaba su brazo el cual estaba poniéndose rojo. Hiei viró los ojos fastidiado y le pegó un puñetazo haciendo que el tipo cayera de su asiento. Valkyria logró soltarse. Todas las personas estaban sorprendidas y la música paró

\- Será mejor que nos vayamos- la atrapó bruscamente de la muñeca.

\- ¡Suéltame!- nuevamente quiso escapar, esta vez de su profesor.

\- ¿No crees que me diste suficientes problemas ya?- la miró con desprecio.

\- Tengo que ir por Botan- se excusó.

\- Kurama se encargará- salieron de la discoteca casi a las rastras.

::::::::::

Hiei estaba serio, casi como siempre, pero enojado, realmente enojado. Vally, cruzada de brazos esperando que se digne a abrirle. Subió suspirando fuertemente- Te llevaré a tu casa- la diversión había acabado y ambos sabían eso.

\- ¿Cree que puedo presentarme así?- señaló su traje sexy de policía. El auto ya estaba en marcha y en las calles no había ni una sola alma.

\- Haz lo que quieras, es tu problema- contestó desinteresado.

\- Gracias por ser tan considerado, profesor- detuvo el auto en seco en mitad de la nada. Apoyó un brazo en el volante y la miró fijamente, fulminándola con sus ojos, Valkyria sonreía como si no le importara una mierda todo- ¿"Considerado"?-rió amargamente- En este momento estás sacando lo peor de mi, Valkyria- expresó entre dientes, rabioso.

\- Oh, no me diga que ahora se convertirá en el peor monstruo. ¡Ya sé! Verde y se agranda- miró hacia otro lado, riendo.

\- Quisiera tirarte junto con este auto a un acantilado-

Dejó de sonreír y lo enfrentó- Hágalo-

\- No vale la pena. De hecho, no vales una mierda- el auto arrancó. Todo lo bonito que la noche había prometido, se esfumó en sólo segundos. Valkyria perdió la mirada en los edificios y tiendas de la ciudad de Tokio. Hiei aún seguía frígido, pero ya no tan enojado. Los minutos habían pasado y seguía conduciendo. La miró de reojo, ella ni siquiera se inmutó de eso. No sabía por qué, pero le dio un poco de pena dejarla así. Después de todo no era tan malo lo que había sucedido, si no que explotó por la acumulación de tonterías.

De pronto dobló en seco. Vally miró el camino hacia adelante y vio que no era ni su casa ni la de Botan. Nunca había estado por estos lugares. Estacionó frente a un bonito edificio y luego de estar un momento en silencio, Hiei retomó- Te prestaré ropa y luego te largas a tu casa- cruzaron miradas, ella asintió con la cabeza sin decir una sola palabra.

::::::::::

El conserje del edificio saludó a Hiei y se quedó helado cuando pasó por al lado Valkyria, el disfraz llamó su atención. Ella sin vergüenza siguió caminando junto con el moreno hasta el ascensor. Entraron y antes de que la puerta se cerrara, dos hombres mayores se colocaron al lado de la chica. Los miró de reojo ya que estaban susurrando cosas y riéndose. Hiei marcó para subir. Seguidamente, Valkyria notó que uno de ellos reía sonoramente. Se dio media vuelta para preguntarles- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?- su acompañante frunció las cejas, no entendía a qué iba eso.

\- Eh... ¿de qué habla, señorita?- tartamudeó el más canoso.

\- ¿Nunca han visto a una maldita y sexy policía?- apoyó su mano en la cadera, ofendida.

\- No, no es eso...es sólo que...-

Se aproximó amenazante- ¿Creen que soy una bailarina?-

\- ¡No, no, oficial!- contestaban los hombres asustados y moviendo sus manos negando.

\- Porque hoy... ¡por Dios!- echó su cabeza hacia atrás- ¡Tuve una noche de locura!- le mostró las esposas- Este hombre de aquí...cometió un error-

\- Ya lo creo...- decía otro asustado. Hiei suspiraba con pesadez.

\- Ustedes no entienden...Este hombre, es una amenaza- los miraba seriamente para hacer el acto más creíble- Es capaz de cualquier cosa- susurró imponiendo miedo. El que estaba más cerca de ella, inquiere.

\- ¿Q-qué...qué es lo que realmente hizo?-

\- Acércate- le señaló con el dedo índice- Si te digo...tendré que matarte...- él ratificó.

\- N-no hace falta, n-no quiero saberlo...- titubeaba pavoroso. El ascensor se detuvo, el pelinegro salió a un pasillo que daba con su apartamento.

\- No se olviden. ¡Es una bestia!- Valkyria gritó; los hombres conmovidos asintieron y la puerta se cerró.

\- ¿Hacía falta todo eso?- buscó sus llaves.

\- Claro que sí. La gran historia del profesor que atemoriza alumnas- replicó con sarcasmo. Hiei abrió la puerta de su casa, Valkyria entró y se sorprendió de lo pequeño y bien ordenado que era. Pensando en lo correcto y eficiente que el fornido hombrecito es, su lugar debía ser su copia fiel. Al ingresar, se nota un gran armario de madera barnizada y a su lado una heladera con un microondas encima. A un costado, se encontraba la cocina, un juego de mesa y sillas y un gran televisor con un sofá que se veía bastante cómodo.

\- Ya vuelvo- se estaba marchando- Ah, y...no toques NADA- la apuntó, Vally fingió haberse ofendido. Mientras él buscaba ropa que le entre a la chica, ésta miraba las fotos en el mueble y algunos cd´s del profesor- Toma- le ofreció prácticamente arrojándoselo; tomó la ropa y le preguntó con la mirada dónde se la pondría- Puedes cambiarte en mi habitación-

\- Obviamente, profesor sexópata- caminó hacia ella y quedó impresionada- "Nada mal para vivir solo"- arqueó una ceja a modo de sugestión. Hiei notó que no cerró la puerta. Entró al baño, necesitaba un respiro; noche agitada, Jaganshi.

Apoyado en el lavado su mente no paraba de darle malos tragos- "Demonios...esta chica me saca de quicio, pero aún así no puedo decirle que no. ¿Qué rayos me está pasando?"- se miró al espejo y despeinó un poco su cabello. Suspiró con pesadez.

Valkyria comenzó a desvestirse. Debajo de ese disfraz tan sexy y provocativo, tenía un conjunto de ropa interior de encaje negro. Pensó que sería divertido, y de una vez por todas, seducir con algo de piel al bendito cascarrabias. Prendió el estéreo que se encontraba allí. Hiei escuchó la música y salió del baño. La vio bailando sensualmente arriba de la cama. En ese momento, sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago.

::::::::::

N/A: Buenas a todos. Hoy cumplí y les traigo un nuevo capítulo un poco más largo y además con menos retraso -perdón nuevamente- Quiero ser breve y sólo espero que les guste. Se lo dedico a mi querida amiga GranHana -gracias, beibi por ayudarme en cuestiones musicales, Depeche Mode nos pegó fuerte- (les recomiendo que se pasen por sus trabajos de YYH, si les gusta HieixOC vayan que la tensión sexual que tienen son espectaculares). A Max que siempre está a la orden con mi pequeño Fic y a Daiuu que debo hacer públicas mis disculpas ya que el anterior capítulo no se lo dediqué, pero hay una razón: ¡Que se viene la acción, werdx! y éstos son los capítulos que te quiero dedicar, éste y el que le sigue porque como se habrán dado cuenta ya empieza lo bueno, carajo. A los demás, MILES DE GRACIAS por seguir ahí, aunque no me escriban ni amenazas, ni comentarios, reviews, sugerencias, sé que están leyendo ésto, así que GRACIAS. No teman, no muerdo, sólo un poco pero a mi Jaganshi...ejem...Anímense a escribirme que yo acepto todo de buena manera y anímense a escribir Fanfics de este increíble anime.

Recuerden que pueden visitarme en mi página sobre Fics y relatos originales -no duden en pedir reseñas y entrevistas o promociones- en Facebook "Literatura Burst". Otra vez, gracias y espero que les guste. ¡Sayonara!

Aclaraciones:

Canción: Slow - Depeche Mode

\- Este Fanfic en el próximo capítulo cambiará de Rated, por las dudas, tendrás que cambiar los filtros de Fanfiction para encontrarlo. Así que te recomiendo seguirlo y te llegará la notificación al mail cuando actualice la historia.

\- Por último, los personajes no me pertenecen, si no al gran Togashi.


End file.
